Fate of Peace
by samptra
Summary: ~*Complete*~ 2x1 Yaoi! Duo is part of an elite team, sent undercover with a pink stuffed bunny he must protect the peace... as a girl.
1. Purple, Pink and Blue

Disclamer: You know... not mine if it was would I be writing this??  
Parings: 2x1 (my first time maybe a lemon later 1x2?) 3x4, 5xH  
Story: From a first person perspective, Duo is on a secrect mission ro protect the queen of the  
world... as a girl. Head over heels for the geourage Heero, he stuggles to stay undercover. Along  
with the whole Gundam gang and a stuffed pink rabbit named Shou-chan. Came Duo survive?  
  
  
Author's note: No I can't start anther story! But this one was really bothering me so I had to  
write. I have a feeling it is going to be a long story ~sigh~ but hey well you know. Oh, and this is  
not following the actual plot line of Gundum I just manipulated it to suit me ^_^ I'm soooooo  
evil... *smash* yes T there will be a lemon ^_^ @_@  
  
Fate of Peace  
  
  
Act 1 ~ Purple, Pink and Blue  
  
  
  
Hey there... pleased to meet ya, names Duo, and at this particular moment in time I'm in a bit of a  
tight spot. You see I happen to be facing the most evil creature in the universe wearing a skirt  
with the person I love most in the world in danger, wearing a skirt... while a stuffed pink rabbit  
whispers instructions in my ear... and I'm waring a skirt. Confused yet? Well I sure as hell am,  
but maybe I should start from the beginning ne?  
  
Names Duo Maxwell and I guess I should really go back to my childhood, I grew up on the  
colony of L2. As an orphan I lived mostly on the streets till I was taken in my the Maxwell  
church, were incidently is where I got my last name. Anyway I was a definite punk back them,  
hehe.... still am....but the thing is I'm a genius punk ass kid. Don't believe me? Try being the  
only 15 at medical university on a full fledge scholarship, eh?   
  
I lost a dear friend to me when I was younger due to an illness... and I swore that I would never  
let that happen again. So there I was on top of the world... top of the class as a would be doctor,  
when the war broke out. It seems the space colonies were joining in the war to help the Earth to  
regain peace. Being who I was, a gutter rat from the streets I was 'forced volunteered' to join the  
ground forces. I was supposed to be a foot solider che... but since I had advanced medical  
training I was actually in the First Aid division.  
  
As you can imagine I was there in those first days of war, when all the 'undesirables' from the  
colonies were sent to die on the terra firma of Earth. The rich brats were allowed to remain  
behind... at least at first. The war, as wars will lasted for two years. I guess you could say that,  
those years really made me into who I was. I saw the side of the war few witness... the  
casualties... I'll never forget as the end came nearer more and more brilliant doctors broke under  
the strain. Kids barely 13 were comming in with missing legs, stomaches blown open. Kids that  
should have been home playing a school kickball game.  
  
Yeah, those years changed me, I'm still a punk but now I'm one hell of a cynical punk. The war  
ended and I tried to return home, back to L2 to the only semblance of a life I knew. But I had lost  
my scholarship, the church was gone a mini-mall in it's place. No were to go... it was hard for  
me. I love healing people making them feel better. With no license and odd appearance... few  
trusted their lives to me. Not only had I gown mentally, but physically as well, pushing 6 feet I  
had long chestnut hair... really long to my hips and I always wore it in a braid. It reminded me of  
the friend I lost so long ago, perhaps it was my eyes that got people large deep violet eyes that  
look at the world jaded by the evils of man.  
  
That well I had a few distinguishing marks as well hehehe... earings three in one ear two in the  
other, few tattoo's a the Japanese symbols of love, hate, life, and death on my right side alone my  
ribs. Just under my colour bone I have the Japanese characters of 'Shingimi' the God of Death...  
and my favourite... my lower back I have two dragons twined together one violet the other a deep  
blue. Other then that all I had was scars some worse then others. So there I was alone and  
depressed with humanity in general, at night reliving the every agonized scream, the frustrations  
of not beginning able to save those kids... that's when about the time I meet Shou-chan [1].   
  
People may have found it odd that a stuffed pink rabbit had the ability to talk, me hell I didn't  
have much of a mind to start with. So anyway I saved Shou from so rather unsavoury characters  
and ended up in this rather odd situation. Shou took me to this dude called Dr. G, I frankly don't  
think he's a real doctor. What happened in the next year though I'll never forget... I was part of  
an elite team dedicated to maintaining the peace I had fought so hard for. Once more I was  
fighting, this time though I refused to carry a gun. I am a master of swords, I'm a doctor or at  
least I hope to be so shooting really went against my moral code. But cutting was a whole other  
kettle of fish, for when I kill a man I'm going to be looking them in the face.  
  
This is were my tale really starts though, I was to go undercover on one of my hardest missions  
yet, along with Shou I was about to undertake the most dangerous mission going... I was to  
protect the Queen of the World....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NANI!" Dr. G stared at me through the vid screen, Shou-chan perched on my shoulder as  
always was suddenly thrown across the room by the sheer force of my bellow. "I have to do  
what?" the older man on the screen winced and repeated, " You are going undercover to protect  
Miss. Relena Peacecraft at her school... as a girl". To say I was shocked was an under statement...  
I was floored. "Why as a girl, there's guys there right?" hopefully I wouldn't have to go through  
this ordeal. "Yes, but easier if you're a girl to get closer, that and we can't risk someone  
recognizing you".  
  
Dr. G took one look at my face and decided to get while the getting was good. Still mad I stared  
at the blank screen trying to calm my fury, "Duo... what are we gonna do?" I looked a Shou, once  
more perched on my shoulder. "Shou-man were going shopping..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, I was going to take the mission. Like I had a choice... so a few hours later found the Shou-  
mister and myself at the mall. At first I thought this was going to be a breeze, I mean when I was  
in high school I was the epitome of cool, of course a slacker... ahem. Hell if I was going to do  
this it was going to be done in style, that and it would make me feel slightly better to run up a  
huge bill for G.  
  
My initial thought of smugness were shot to hell upon entering the closet female apparel store.  
Gaping Shou and I made out way down the massive aisles of lacy pink stuff, I guess we really  
must have looked lost for an attend soon showed up. "Can I help you?" turning to look at her I  
gave her the old patented innocent little boy smile... she looked at me oddly. Her eyes scanning  
me from feet to face, taking my baggy black jeans, tight black tank top that not only showed off  
my Shingim tattoo, but also defined every muscle in my upper body. I think it was my long hair  
that got her... or the pink stuffed rabbit on my shoulder.  
  
Still putting up the front I was shopping from my twin sister I got her help and her number. After  
the clothes were taken care of I had to tackle the shoes... it's impossible to walk in high heels.  
The makeup thing was damn impossible as well, I had to get the nice lady to help... she stared at  
my rabbit to. Stupid people it's getting so a man can't even take his stuffed pink rabbit out in  
public any more...  
  
After that rather depressing day, I went back to my current hotel room pink bunny and all. G sent  
the tickets and also my new identity... the sadistic bastard gave me the name Daisy Rutherford...  
Daisy... I nearly stabbed Shou-chan when he refused to stop laughing.  
  
A week later found us heading to Earth for our new school and my first ever appearance as  
Daisy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My first impression of the school was something along the lines of big... really big. A private  
school with one of those stupid little uniform with a skirt and plaid sweater vest. That and I was  
there all the time, living in the girls dorm... all I can say is thank god I was gay. Did I mention  
that before? Well I am.  
  
It was a definite relief to find out that I was to have my own room, all to myself... at least I didn't  
have to wear girly things all the time. 'This is were you'll be staying Daisy. Lights out at 10.  
Lessons start at 8 in the morning we expect you to be prompt to class. Also the boys dormitory is  
off limits". The rather stern looking lady waved her finger in front of my face, "Were expecting  
good results from you Miss. Rutherford, your grades are very impressive from pervious schools".  
Turning on her high heels the drill Sargent marched off once more, I made a mental note to kill G  
when I got back.   
  
Wasting time I settled into my new residence, setting up mu laptop and various other nifty little  
gadgets to do surveillance work with hehehe... I love new toys... around sixish I decided it was  
time to scope out the local eateries, I'm a growing male...erm ahh... female? Anyway I stuffed  
Shou-chan in a little blue backpack thing and waring some girly type clothing I bounced out of  
my room.  
  
Frankly the entire school was dead, nobody... I saw no one around. At least not till I got to the  
local Mom and Pop dinner. The place was literately overflowing with students. What a mess. I  
managed to snag a booth by myself, with the pretense of reading the menu I scoped out the  
people. Four boys caught my attention quickly, oh man... if these were going to be the hotties  
attending the school I was in major trouble. The one on the far outside of the booth was a blonde,  
small, pale he looked rather delicate...ummm wonder if he's gay? Then an arm snaked around the  
small one and I caught a glimpse of some weird ass hair, well that answered that question, the  
guy with the unibang was defiantly involved with blonde. The third had to be Chinese he had  
coal black hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, beautifully bronze skin... umm wonder if h- my  
thought cut off as I saw a girl with short blue hair give him a big kiss... damn all the good ones  
were taken or straight.   
  
The last of the boys though really caught my attention, even though some physco blonde chick  
was hanging off his arm he remained cool and aloof. Just-out-of-bed hair, beautiful defined  
muscles tone that filled out his green tank beautifully... man he was one for my wet dreams.  
Leaning forward giving up on the menu thing I tried to see the colour of his eyes, "Duo your  
drooling..." swiping my sleeve across my open mouth a muttered a "Not good..." before I heard a  
rather amused chuckle. "Shut up Shou-chan!" I grabbed the stuffed evil beast by the neck and  
shook hard.  
  
"Umm are you ok?" dropping the now limp pink animal I managed a "Ahhh!" before I tumbled  
put of my booth and onto the floor. Braid falling over my eyes I heard an amused laugh before  
the hair was removed from my line of sight, "Hmm... you're the new girl right?" jumping to my  
feet I quickly adjusted my long skirt and blouse before replying in a falsely high soprano, "Yes  
I'm Daisy", reaching out she shook my hand happily while peering up at me. Ok my height was  
going to present a problem... "Hiya I'm Hilde! I saw you over here all alone and I though oh  
there's a girl who could use a few friends... but I see you brought you own?" she gestured to my  
supposed 'comrade' "Yeah, can't take the bastard any ware..." I replied with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Well why don't you come and sit with us? I'll introduce you to the guys..." following the blue  
haired girl, I was having a hard time breathing oh man... I got to sit with the hot boys... easy Duo.  
Somehow I ended up seated next to the messy haired one... wow his eyes are blue... "Ok Daisy,  
this is Quatre Winner..." she gestured to the blonde while I hid my surprise, the Winner heir  
here? Man G never told me this... "Trowa Barton..." the teen with the gravity defying hair  
covering one eye nodded. "My Wuffie baby..." she pointed at the Chinese youth beside her,  
"Injustice onna! Wufei Chang, that is my name!" giggling she continued her introductions, " This  
is Heero Yuy..." the blue eyed hottie glared at me... so romantic. "Finally that's Relena," she  
gestured to the blonde on Heero, none to happy. I did a double take, "Relena Peacecraft?" I  
looked at the blonde as she nodded.  
  
I was happy. Smiling she continued to rub against my Heero... ok so I was getting to attached.  
"Guys this is Daisy Rutherford!" I shuddered damn G... he must die... soon after Quarte, Hilde,  
Relena and occasionally Wufei were deep in conversation about the latest this or that. "Oh! I sure  
saw the b-atch today! She's all like hello, and I'm so totally sketch on the whole thing!" Ever  
heard the expression up the creek without a paddle? I was lost... I didn't think I was that out of  
the loop. I suppose war does that to a guy though eh?   
  
"So Daisy were are you from?" blinking I almost forgot my cover... silly me. "Actually I'm from  
L2..." there was a silence then... "Really? Oh my god! That so cool I've never been off Earth it's  
like the only place we know..." Hilde was doing so serious chatting. Relena decided to join in,  
"I've been to L2, and just about every ware else". The atmosphere grew suddenly chilly..."Well  
excuse us Miss. Princess..." defiantly sarcastic mmm... I was beginning to think no one liked  
Relena all that well. Nodding absentmindly she turned to me, "I know what your thinking", she  
stated calmly. "You do?"  
"Yes, I do.."  
"What then?" the girl was beginning to rub me the wrong way.  
"Your awed by my presence I can tell", she buffed her nails while I clenched my fists. "I brought  
about world peace, so I know you think I'm some untouchable... but really I'm an ordinary girl  
under it all". That did it, "Really? You brought about world peace all by your self?" she nodded  
with fake humility, "Yes I did". "So all those thousands of people killed had nothing to with  
peace? They died for no reason? All those children the civilians, peoples families devastated for  
a cause they thought was true?" I went a little over board, for there was absolute silence as  
Relena stared at me unblinkingly.   
  
"I umm... I have to go now..." standing quickly I pushed past Wufei and Hilde still speechless,  
leaving the store I caught a glimpse of Heero, giving me the oddest look.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Baka, baka, baka..." I muttered to my self as I paced my new dorm room. Making sure the lock  
was firmly in place I stripped to my briefs for I refuse to wear women's underwear. "Shou I'm an  
idiot I just about blew my cover!" frustrated I decided best plan of action was some good  
physical exercise. I hit the floor and started my push ups, Shou-chan settled on my back. I liked  
doing physical things, cleared my mind... all I could hear was my own breathing and the soft  
metallic clinks of my dog tags. I still had to ware them...  
  
"Relax Duo, just say you had a brother or something in the war and that's what bothering you..."  
stopping in mid air I suddenly felt better. "Thanks Shou-chan..." the pink ball of fluff jumped to  
the bed. "No problem I'm sleeping, goodnight!" I have to say it, my best friend in this world is a  
stuffed pink rabbit that talks. But, no time to waste, I had to get back into the world of teens!  
Pulling out the trusty old laptop I called achieves of the latest popular shows. After the first for  
episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer I was hooked, man that Angel was a hottie! [2]   
  
Ginning to myself I stared anther episode, if this was what teenage life was like today, I was so  
missing out...  
  
  
TBC...  
  
[1] I made it up yes I did...  
  
[2] Come on I've always wanted to hear Duo say that ^_^   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Wilson: Well guys...  
Katie: Yup  
Jay: Mmm...  
Cas: What's with you guys...  
All but Cas: EXAMS!!!  
Cas: Soooo....  
Casey: no more story till after January...  
D: Mmmmm... more popcorn  
All: *sweatdrop*  
Wilson: Well let me know what ya all think kk?  
T: ^_^  
Wilson: T I don't like th- *ping, ping, crack* @_@ 


	2. History, Revelation, and Art

Disclamer: You know... not mine if it was would I be writing this??  
Parings: 2x1 (my first time maybe a lemon later 1x2?) 3x4, 5xH  
Story: From a first person perspective, Duo is on a secret mission ro protect the queen of the  
world... as a girl. Head over heels for the handsome Heero, he struggles to stay undercover.  
Along with the whole Gundam gang and a stuffed pink rabbit named Shou-chan. Came Duo  
survive?  
  
Author's Note: Ok I know I said no more till exams but... I got my braces off today and I'm so  
happy I'd thought I'd post this ^_^ to everyone the week of exams I have four so for every exam  
day I'll post a new chapter of one of my stories ^_^ just a heads up ok on with the thank you's:  
  
loverwren: I absolutly love making fun of Relena such an easy target ^_^. Rei: Yes, Duo is  
defiantly cool and sexy in this one hehehe... wait till you see what he had in store for poor naive  
Hee-Chan... duo: Arigatou for the review! PSL: Hope you read my message new chapters all  
around and you... MUST FINISH STORY!!! ahem. ^.^ me: Why thank you, I hope you like this  
chapter. Sazzy: Duo is a hottie... Relena's a bitch I only write the truth ~_^. Dark Tenchi:  
hehehehe... oh thank you so very much I love the reviews! Slick Monkey (Wu): thank you love  
your in this one ^_^. To the anonymous reviewers thank you so much!  
  
Now on with the fic- *smash* ohhh... ~,_,~  
  
  
Fate of Peace  
  
  
Act 2~ History, Revaluation, and Art  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No please! It hurts..." I'm trying to help the boy, he calling my name. "Duo make it stop it hurts  
so much!" I can't stop it... the echo of gunshots over head the cry of heavy cover fire. I can't... I  
can't help him... he's so young. So much to live for. I can't oh god... his lower half is gone he's  
still crying, "Make it stop Duo! Duo!"  
  
"Duo!"  
  
I snap awake as Shou-chan yells my name again. I never made it to the bed just fell asleep at the  
keyboard, man my back hurts... "Duo you gotta move only a half hour till classes start..." that  
sure got me going in a hurry. The one good thing about this place... private bathrooms... thank  
you god!  
  
I took a quick shower mainly to wash my hair, but by the time I was dressed in that stupid little  
sweater thing, there was no time. "Can't braid it..." looking around I grabbed a couple of clips  
stuck them in that mop I have and then stuffed Shou-chan in my backpack hehehe...  
  
Fairly certain I was ready to go I ran like hell down the halls, only to hear the bell ring.  
"Shimata!" cursing I sped up, "Duo mfpme mejrh!" hauling the pink plush out of it's storage,  
"Duo! Your tags!" ok having regular GI dog tags hanging out of your blouse was not a good  
idea... stuffing the tags in I kept running. "Shou-chan where it it..." the bunny struggled in my  
grip, "Room 120 and your choking me!" grunting the bun-bun went back in the bag.  
  
Found the room, first class... English. Ok maybe I had been a student in university but... still this  
was all going to be new. Smoothing my hair back from it's rather wild ride I took a deep breathe  
an entered the class. My first reaction was something along the lines of oh hell... I recognized  
Relena right off the bat, I knew she was going to be in all my classes, all the better to kil- I man  
guard her. The teacher was a rather interesting character very militant in manner, "Miss. Daisy  
Rutherford?" it had to a rhetorical question, who in the world would own up to having a name  
like that?   
  
"Well Miss. Rutherford lets try and make it on time from now on ok?" nodding a stalked over to  
the only open seat in the class, which happened to be beside a rather friendly face, "Hilde?" the  
blue haired girl was smiling hehehe... I like her. "Daisy!" the conversation was cut short as the  
crazy teacher lady stared her lecture, you know it was kind of comforting in a way the army had  
(unfortunately) became part of my life, it was familiar. Class ended and it was off to History.   
  
Once more had the Relena in class and this time I had Wufei, Trowa and Quatre in class. I did get  
a chance to talk to the boys before class, but no Heero. Personally I love history can't get enough  
of it, but when some 100 year old monotone rambles on you can't help but fall asleep. Combined  
with my lack of sleep the night before I soon found myself in the midst once more of a  
nightmare...  
  
I woke suddenly as the bell rang, coated in a cold sweat and shaking violently. Damn the war.  
Not wasting a moment I staggered out of class, I wasn't feeling to well... all I needed was a little  
food and I should be alright. Instead I ended up with a black coffee, sitting by my self with Shou-  
chan propped up against the napkin dispenser in the massive cafeteria. "You know, you should  
interact.." I ignored the pink fluff concentrating on the black coffee and getting it in my mouth.  
"Hey Daisy!" I most likely lost 10 years off my already shorted life right about then.  
  
"Un..." I grunted not removing my head from the table. She gave me the oddest look that Hilde,  
but then again I had my head on the table sucking my coffee through a straw... hell I'd love to get  
it intravenously, save me moving at all. "Coffee without function can't..." again with the odd  
looks. Still she soon shook off her initial reaction and turned her large eyes to Shou-chan, "Do  
you take this everywhere?" grunting I continued to suck my coffee, I run and hide but I never tell  
a lie... it was true dammit I maybe pretending to be a girl but that's only because they thought I  
was one I never actually said I was. Loop holes god love'em. "Wow... that's so cool carrying  
around something like this without fear of being made fun of".  
  
Still not moving I let her ramble, "Oh look here come the guys!" twisting into a pretzel I was able  
to observe the hotties in the lunch line, all without removing my head from the table hehe... I was  
bendy. My traitorous eyes went straight for the blue eyed angel staring straight ahead as a Relena  
hung off his arm. I wasn't aware of my growling till Hilde kindly pointed it out, "No use getting  
all upset. Besides you ain't got a chance". Hey I may be in drag but I at least thought I looked  
good! "Oh and why is that?" I really needed to know, "Because Heero happens to be gay..."  
  
My heart did a backflip as my head sprang off the table, "That's wonderful!" blue hair gave me  
another queer look. "Umm... why exactly?" in the middle of my woho-ing I realized several facts  
1. I was dressed a girl and 2. I WAS DRESSED AS A GIRL! Sighing in defeat I slid once more  
into my seat resting my head and sucking my coffee up. Soon the boys joined us minus Relena  
(yeah!) And I contentedly stared at my angel... "Who's behind the bunny?" Quatre was snuggled  
close to Trowa eating his lunch, I was jealous... "Umm... no one" I replied gaining a laugh from  
the small blond, "Oh Daisy your so funny!" yup that's me a barrel of monkeys.  
  
"HHHEEEEEEERRRRROOOO!!!!" I swore my hearing was gone everyone turned to look at the  
source of the high pitched wail; who else but a Relena. I slid along to the end of the bench trying  
to get a good look at the person responsible for the unearthly wail. A little further WHAM!  
Owie... ok I didn't think that the bench was that short. Sitting up I heard someone laughing,  
you'll never guess who... bright blue eyes sparkled with delight as Heero laughed at my plight.  
You know something? it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. Grinning I stood  
brushing my skirt careful not to flash the underwear, it wasn't feminie. Still grinning Heero gave  
me the sweetest smile, and I was suddenly starving. "Hilde guard my books with your life",  
nodding the girl also grinning wildly waved me on. I grabbed Shou-chan stuffing him in the waist  
band of my skirt, were else was I going to put him?  
  
I marched off to get lunch, and boy did I get it, everything was well... deep fried I think even the  
salad was... but what the hell, it was five times better then anything I'd had in the war. I hated the  
way things in my past the war namely, came back to haut me; especially when I slept. I don't  
think I've had a decent nights sleep in years. Setting down my tray I began to pretty much inhale  
my food till I realised that everyone was staring, oops... girls didn't eat like this did they? I was a  
growing boy I need sustenance. Glancing at Hilde's tray I saw a salad and water, oh this was not  
a good thing.  
  
"Wah! How do you do it?" turning a blank stare to the girl beside me Hilde looked ready to bawl,  
"Your so slim and tall and I..." sniffling she hurriedly scurried over to Wufei for some comfort, I  
being the genius that I was blinked several times. "Umm... well I guess it has to do with how tall  
I am maybe..." I really was at a loss. "How tall are you?" that was a question I knew the answer  
to, "'Bout 6 foot". More silence. Man these people were odd, "That's fairly tall, do you play  
sports?" I wanted to shout yes! I love b-ball, I also wanted to tell Heero just who I am thus... well  
you understand.  
  
"I-I uh... I don't usually play", wasn't a lie I really didn't play usually. "So you're a 6 foot, eating  
machine, from L2 and you have a stuffed pink bunny?" Looking at the now calmer Hilde I  
feigned deep thought, "Yup.." I finally replied. All sweat dropped, hehehe like anime.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day went from bad to really bad. I just knew I wasn't allowed to leave my post as Relena's  
bodyguard. Not so good for me we had gym third... joy. Changing wasn't so hard there were little  
stall things that some of the shyer girls used, that was me shy Daisy! I ended up waring a pair of  
lose black gym-shorts and a long sleeve white Quicksilver shirt. I wasn't sure if it was a good  
idea for me to be wearing a short sleeve, my arms and scars weren't feminie.  
  
Relena I had begun to notice was rather a bitch, it didn't take long to figure out that she thought  
she was popular, but when she left the girls torn into her like meat. Mimicking her and the way  
she talked, not that I could blame them...  
  
Not wanting to see the outcome of the fight I made my way to the gym. No one told me it was  
co-ed... oh man Heero was there too. The sexy bastard, wearing that muscle shirt and those  
skintight spandex... I had to calm down before someone noticed something that would have  
blown my cover sky high. "Ok class gather round..." the gym teacher was a man with ginger hair,  
he introduced himself as Mr. Kandashar, and right off the bat I knew the man was a pervert. The  
way he was leering at the girls and the guys told me as much.  
  
Not wanting to listen to the stupid twit my mind and eyes wandered back to Heero, those spans...  
I would not drool, I would not drool... "Miss. Rutherford?" realizing the sicko at the front was  
talking to me I turned one of my innocent little smiles on, "Yes?" the bastard looked smug,  
"Miss. Rutherford you are supposed to be waring lycra so as to be able to move during  
gymnastics..." he really was disgusting, "No sir, you see I move better in looser shorts..." it was  
most defiantly the truth.  
  
"Ok then, Daisy why don't you demonstrate your 'movement' for us?" Thinking he'd called me  
on a bluff, I stood barley resisting the urge to brake his jaw. "Alright," I walked out onto the floor  
mat kicking off my shoes. Tucking in my shirt like any other modest girl would I stepped out  
onto the blue carpeted floor, piece of cake... flipping backwards I did a twist in the air before  
landing. Smirking I heard the my classmates gasp in astonishment, and you know I love a crowd.  
Running I proceed to flip, cartwheel, twist, and jump in almost impossible ways.   
  
15 minutes later, barley out of breath I halted, shooting Mr. Kandashar a smirk, he wasn't  
impressed. But you know I think Heero was...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last class of the day and frankly I was ready to call it quits, this was the stupidest thing  
imaginable well except that Heero was seated beside me, hehehe... I can't for the life of me  
imagine why Relena was in an Art class, I saw some of her pieces on the wall and I can honestly  
say that I was better at drawing... and that's saying something. As skilled as my magical 10  
fingers are as sewing humans together again, they were useless when it came to drawing. I'll tell  
you though I sure can draw a mean stick man.  
  
I defiantly didn't take me long to figure out exactly Relena and I were here, you see Heero had a  
flare for art... I lie. He was a beautiful drawer, his pictures seemed to come alive on the page. As  
long as Heero was in this class so was Relena, whom I was beginning to greatly dislike, during  
gym class she had hung off him like a kola and I had seethed. Paybacks a bitch though because  
right now I was sitting in the only seat available in the arranged seating plan... right next to the  
blue eyed honey I was in lust with.   
  
Supposedly I was supposed to me drawing the person next to me, che... I wasn't going to try.  
Instead I was doodling some nice little stick men while Heero drew away, it was embarrassing in  
a way to have him look up from his work to scrutinize me before returning to his picture, hey it  
gave me a great excuse to stare at him. Staring turned to thinking and well... thinking was never  
really high on my priority list when I was younger. Now though I did it quite often and as any  
normal high school boy with raging hormones would have been thinking of all the dirty things  
they could do with there crush, I was imagining a new concept in which to attempt a triple bypass  
surgery of the heart. How do I stand the excitement.  
  
My musings were cut short though as I suddenly felt cold. It was that same feeling... those icy  
fingers that crawled up your back, and you know something is going to happen. Glancing  
towards Relena I caught a glimmer of silver from across the room. Shit... "Shou-chan!" I yelled  
leaping over desks, trying to make it to Relena in time. The glimmer approached suddenly as I  
threw myself into Relena sending the two of us to the floor hard. The knife had caught me in the  
side, stung but didn't hurt all that much.  
  
The class though was in total chaos, the girls were screaming and the guys were yelling, poor  
teacher. About to stand up and try to calm people down I heard a low voice in my ear, "Stay  
down," blinking I hesitated, "Shou-chan?" the stuffed rabbit whispered again. "It's not normal  
for teenage girls to get up and brush off getting stabbed in the side. He had a point damn him.  
  
Staying still I pretended to be out, hoping someone would eventually take charge, Relena's high  
pitched wail was really annoying. "Enough!" the voice was low soothing, made me weak in the  
knees... well it would have had I been standing. "Stay still..." Shou-chan whispered fiercely, jeez  
no respect. Miffed about Shou I wasn't expecting to be picked up by strong arms... hello... I knew  
it was Heero the second he cradled me close, wow... the commotion had quieted as Heero made  
his way out into the hall, having no idea where we were headed being 'unconscious' and all but  
my hero hehehe... I made a pun, seemed to know where to go.   
  
I found out soon enough though as I was carried into a white room that smell strongly of  
disinfectant, he took me to the nurse... uh oh... if she took my shirt off it would all be over. My  
back collided with the bed as I was gently laid out, ok here's the big chance. Faking grogginess I  
groaned and opened my eyes... Heero's such a hottie. "Stay still your hurt," wow he cared... hold  
it a second I needed to get out of here! "I'm fine," cheerily I sat up and pulled the knife out, my  
Heero turned a little green. Suddenly the nurse came bursting in clucking her tongue, "Thank you  
young man but I'll take it from here you my return to class and tell Mrs. Franklin I got it under  
control". Nodding my beautiful angel left... damn.  
  
The white clad nurse bustled around, she was young and blond practically popping out of her  
uniform, ok.... "Well you've gotten yourself into some trouble haven't you little lady?" what the  
hell was she talking about? "Got into a spot of trouble with a young man... tried to take the easy  
way out eh?" She was not saying what I think she was saying was she? "Here's a band-aid, I'm  
going to just step outside the curtain and leave you with these..." with that the crazy lady left.  
Utterly confused I looked at the little packets she'd left on the little tray... condoms. Ok that was  
too funny! I couldn't lay here all day, Instead I made my way to the cabinet pulling out some  
gauze, thread and needles things I' d need to see to my own wound.   
  
"Finished yet?" pocketing the condoms I barley suppressed my mirth, "Yes and arigatou!"  
blowing by the blond bimbo I ran for my room laughing like a maniac. Too funny.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Several hours later I ended up putting the final touches on my wound. It hadn't been that deep but  
it had still needed stiches and some bandages, Shou-chan was laughing his stuffed ass off over  
the condoms. My first day as a bodyguard and I had already takin a knife meant for my protectee.  
Waring nothing but a pair of boxers I called up G on the computer, "Oi Doc long time no see!  
And might I say your looking rather trim, new lab coat?"   
"What you wan Maxwell?"  
"What makes you think I want something?"  
"Hmmm..."  
"Ok, you got me I need just a little care package appliances, faster PC, etc. and... mode of  
transportation".  
The good doc sighed "Ok, we'll get it too you by tomorrow.."   
"Hold it a sec G, did you know Quatre Winner was here?" in all seriousness I wanted an answer,  
"No... we were wondering where he'd gone. Apparently there was a family dispute and he took  
off after his lover. I didn't know it was on Earth though... you might want to keep your eye on  
him as well". Nodding I paused a moment before replying. "There was an attempt on Relena  
today, I took a knife in the side. Nothing major but it's a sign that people are after her". The older  
man looked rather startled at my revelation, nodding he sighed "Careful Duo, watch your back  
ok?" Awww... he cared.  
  
Grinning I mock bowed "Many thanks oh ancient one..." the frazzled man signed off leaving a  
hysterical me behind, "All right! Getting me a car or something!" Shou-chan shook his pink  
head, "Baka..." smiling I gave him a pat before crawling into bed, it was only bout 8:00pm but I  
was tired. "Good night Shou-chan..." all I got was a yawn, oh well...  
  
Going through the day's events I decided the gods were playing a cosmic joke on me, such a  
cruel irony Heero was gay I was gay... and he thought I was girl! And to top it off the girl I'm  
supposed be protecting is after my guy, that and she's like a super bitch. Sighing I went to sleep  
rather depressed I tell you. Little did I know that in a few days I would be given an opportunity  
impossible to pass up...  
  
TBC...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Wilson: Yeah! Ok new member to the group Wu (not Wufei, Wu as in 3x3 Eyes Wu), yes this is  
my immortal bodyguard.  
Jay: Where's the lemony fluff...  
Katie: *tosses lemon attempting to hit author*  
Wu: @_@  
Cas: hehehehehe...  
D: mmmm.... bugles  
Casey: Draw more must...  
Wilson: Wu? Are you ok?  
Wu: ...  
All: *sweatdrop*   
Wilson: Well read and review...  
T: *sunglasses in place high atop a tower with sniper rifle* ^_^ 


	3. Heero, Daisy, and Duo

Disclaimer: You know... not mine if it was would I be writing this??  
Parings: 2x1 (my first time maybe a lemon later 1x2?) 3x4, 5xH  
Story: From a first person perspective, Duo is on a secret mission ro protect the queen of the  
world... as a girl. Head over heels for the handsome Heero, he struggles to stay undercover.  
Along with the whole Gundam gang and a stuffed pink rabbit named Shou-chan. Came Duo  
survive?  
  
Author's Note: Whooo!!! One exam down three to go! And I have new chapters for all the exam  
days!! Today was English exam, 2 hours and cramped hands later... it was wonderful my hands   
cramped up, I couldn't move them. Afterwards some friends and myself headed out to Tim  
Horton's (to all the non-Canadians out there it's a doughnut/sandwich/ damn good coffee place).  
So all was well but now I should thank my reviewers:   
  
ahahahaha: weird name, anyway yes, Duo is bendy hehehe... me ^.^: hope you like the new  
chappie! Thanks for the review! Serafina: Oooohhh... don't hurt your muse, I don't have one so  
you gotta look after the ones you do have yes... anyway thanks for review hope you like!  
NymphDemon: Gomen about the confusion, I hope this makes more sense thanks! Asaroth69:  
No worries Heero and Duo meet soon, how else will I get the lemon fluff in?? Rei: Hehehehe...  
thanks I usually write angst, but I'm really not that depressed this is actually how I normally write  
stories go figure ^_^ duoandHeerolover: T know the feeling hun, I hate exams with Passion!!!!  
Bah! Oh well thanxs for the review. Kittygurl: Calm down it's comming up soon ~_^ thanks!  
Shadowdragon58: I can tell you that the other's have nothing to do with Duo, this is a Duo only  
baby yeah! Thanks for the review! Lily: Thanks for the review!Shinigamiangel: *blushing* thank  
you very very much no soggy tomato's !! See see update!  
  
Well that's it hope you like!!! Now on with the fic... before *enter Wu* hey your not T?! ^_^   
  
  
  
Fate of Peace  
  
  
Act 3~ Heero, Daisy, and Duo   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss. Rutherford office!" the English teacher surprised me so much I jumped causing my arm to  
fly out from under my chin making my poor jaw to hit the desk hard. Muttering I happily left,  
annoyed with all odd looks I kept getting from my peers. It seemed as though news of my  
stabbing had spread like wildfire, now everyone was leering of me, avoiding me at all costs...  
trudging down the hall I hoped that when I saw Heero he wasn't going to hate me like the others.  
"Duo... you did what you had to do..." sighing heavily I looked down at Shou tucked once more  
in the waistband of my skirt, "Thanks Shou". He did have a way of making me feel better, god  
bless him.   
  
As I approached the office I began to wonder just what they wanted me for, I hadn't even been  
here 3 days, I couldn't be in trouble... entering the office I was relieved to see that it wasn't the  
principal, but Tim, one of my teammates from the FOP. What is FOP you ask? It's the  
organization I work for, it stands for 'Fate Of Peace' for that is what we're doing, deciding the  
fate of our peace; rather corny ne? "Tim!" waving I ran over to the tall man, older then me by  
about 10 years Tim was an imposing figure although not quite as tall as myself, he had a much  
more muscular build.   
  
"Daisy..." the damn man snickered, "Let's step outside shall we?" I followed the him with a  
scowl he was making fun of me. Stepping outside the front doors Tim turned to me and finally  
laughed, "Oh man Duo your so cute!" glaring hard I cracked my knuckled threateningly, choking  
off his laughter Tim tried to act serious. "Sorry... anyway a bunch of appliances are waiting in  
your room and these are yours..." he tossed me some keys, grinning I snagged them out of the air  
wondering just what G had sent me to cruise in. "Which one?" Tim gestured over his shoulder,  
and my mouth hit the pavement.   
  
"No!" the car was an ancient machine with rust, and different panels. There was no freaking way  
I was driving that beast anywhere. Looking back Tim grinned, "Baka, beside that..." scared I  
glanced to the left of the car and felt my jaw drop again. This time it was much more pleasant; I  
had a motorcycle. "Oh man!" I bounced on my heels giggling wildly, now I could get out of this  
asylum and I was doing it in style. "Well that's it for now... have fun Duo!" waving Tim headed  
off down the street leaving me to gape at my brand new baby. I couldn't wait...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the day dragged fell asleep during history, again. Heero was sucked in by Relena all  
lunch, and then again in gym as that damn henti teacher seemed to stalk me around. It wasn't  
until last class things got better, for you see I finally got a few words out of Mr. Stoic. Mrs.  
Franklin told us to finish our assignments from yesterday, so as cutie stared at me to finish the  
drawing I started to chat. "So Heero where you from?"  
"..."  
"Is that so... well what's your family like?"  
"Hn..."  
"Ahh... I see, well me I never knew my parents".  
"..."  
"It's ok though, you can't miss what you never had ne?"  
"Hn..."  
"Your absolutely fascinating Heero you know that? Why I don't believe I have had a more lively  
conversation in all my life! Not even the brick wall I hit."  
"Hn, Baka..."  
"It speaks!"  
"..."  
"Oh I see now, so it was the guy with the twin sister, who looked like him. So he had to kill her  
so he could be with her male lover and thus protect the family name".  
Sitting back in my chair I faked deep thought, and the honey beside me laugh, you know I really  
love that sound.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let's go Shou!" I was feeling fine, no attacks on Relena today, and I also now had a motorcycle  
how cool was that. Running out of the dorms I dashed to my beauty making sure that Shou was  
safely in my tiny little backpack/purse thing, "Redy?" kicking the engine to life I called over my  
shoulder to the pink thing, "Yes..." such enthusiasm from the recesses of the bag.  
  
Cranking the throttle I sped off down the street, letting the wind work it's way into my hair,  
freeing my mind. So peaceful and serene... turning sharply I headed for the main street of town, if  
I was going to be here for a while at least I was going to know where the local haunt's were.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first week of school was sheer hell, not because I got stabbed, or because guys where hitting  
on me, not that I minded though... but I didn't want them, there was only one I wanted. And that  
one happened to be the objective of a certain super bitch. At least it was funny, by Friday all the  
girls in the school were carrying stuffed rabbits identical to Shou-Chan. Now that was a riot, it  
seemed I was quite the trend setter but it gave me a great idea.  
  
"Shou, I can't be with Relena 24/7, and since she now has a bunny looking like you..." trailing  
off I stared at my best friend. Shou nodded, "I understand..." smiling I patted him on the head,  
"You how to contact me right?" nodding a final time as we entered the cafeteria, Shou went limp  
pretending his stuffedness.   
  
Spying my target near the lunch line I made a b-line for the little hussy, feeling very sorry I had  
asked Shou to do this I mean spending every minute with Relena? I shudder at the very thought.  
Well I wasn't a street kid for nothing, and with a fake bump into the Princess and a hasty apology  
I managed to get the bunnies switched as I headed out of the lunch room suddenly feeling very  
alone. "Gambette, Shou..."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was going to kill myself... I had been at this school 2 weeks and no attacks on Miss. Pissy since  
the first day! Not only that but I was ready to jump Hee-chan in the hall at any moment. I'd  
finally got him to open up and talk about his life a little, learning about his family and how they  
had died when he was 10. I felt real bad about that, for Heero seemed to miss them, maybe that  
was the reason for the coldness.  
  
One subject I refused to broach was that of Relena. Heero seemed to genuinely dislike her, not  
that I could blame him I mean really... but it was to painful for me. If my calculations were off  
and Heero did like her I don't think I'd be able to take it. Still all that didn't solve my immediate  
problem of trying to get into Heero's pants, I'd been doing some research on the internet  
hehehe... just in case you see for if the situation ever arose... ok I admit it I was a virgin. Hey shut  
up! I was just waiting for the right someone to come around. Call me an old fashioned romantic,  
but all this wasn't helping me to accomplish my task. Heero still didn't know I was a boy, and  
although he knew pretty much everything else about me, he'd neglected to ask my gender. Serves  
me right for wearing a dress... Just as I thought all hope was lost Miss. Hilde god bless her, came  
to me with the solution to my problems on my second Friday at the school.   
  
"Daisy!" turning in place I saw the blue haired girl jogging towards me, the morning classes were  
over and everyone in school was headed for lunch, the one class I excelled at. "Daisy, what are  
you doing tonight?" catching up with me, the two of us meandered down the halls heading for  
the caf, "Don't know..." I shrugged, I really didn't, it'd been so lonely without Shou-chan  
around. "Well would you like to go out with us tonight?" things were getting interesting. "Us?"  
raising an eyebrow I stared at the now giggling girl, "Yeah tonight is Heero's b-bay so Trowa,  
Quatre, Wufei, and myself are taking him out to that bar downtown, you know? It's the one that  
has both kinds of 'relationships'." I knew the place, so today was Heero's birthday nodding I  
listened closely, "Yeah, so were taking Heero out so he can meet a nice boy get laid and have one  
hell of an 18th birthday!"   
  
Stopping dead in the middle of the hall, I processed the information. They were trying to find  
someone for Heero, I could... but... then it all came to me. No one knew what I really looked like,  
I could put some colour contacts in, pin up my hair... oh man. This was perfect I could go as me  
and sweep Heero off his feet! Faking regret I sighed and stared walking towards Hilde who'd  
stopped to wait for me, "I wish I could Hil but I can't tonight..." I left it open not wanting to lie.  
She nodded in understanding, "It's ok hun, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow k?" nodding I  
followed the shorter girl into the noisy cafeteria, while my mind kicked into over drive making  
plans for tonight.   
  
I didn't see Heero till art class that day, "Hey Hee-chan, happy birthday!" taking my seat next to  
him I smiled as he flushed slightly. "So you're the big 18 now eh?" blue eyes glared and I  
laughed. "At least you know how old you are..." oops I hadn't meant to say that. "You don't  
know how old you are?" I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the desk, that had to be the most words Heero  
has ever said to me. "No, I don't know when I was born and I don't have a birthday. So I really  
don't know..." a look of sadness crept into clear blue eyes, "I'm sorry, I shoul-" cutting him off I  
waved the apology away. "Don't worry Heero, I'm happy with who I am and I think in the end  
that's all that matters". Nodding the cutie went back to his drawing and I let my mind drift,  
wondering just how old I really was. Man was I sad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maxwell you fox..." Looking in the mirror I congratulated myself on the clothing I'd chosen.  
Tight black jeans that made my legs look really long, white tank top skin tight, and a black short  
sleeve over shirt hanging open. All in all I was looking swift, contacts in making my normally  
violet eyes blue, and hair pinned up so the braid came to about my shoulders... and with no Shou-  
chan there was not a soul to talk me out of this insane idea.  
  
Checking the beside clock I grinned, just 9 pm so they've been at the club for a while now it was  
time for Shigimi to make an entrance. Grabbing my keys, I slipped silently into the dark hallway  
carefully shutting and locking the door behind me. Heaven knows what the crazy dorm lady  
would do if she found me not in bed. Like a shadow I slipped down the silent hallways, heading  
for the parking lot, it brought back a lot of bad memories slinking around in the dark. Maybe  
that's all I was good for now...  
  
Shaking away melancholy thoughts I reached the parking lot and in no time flat was headed  
down the street at a good 80 clicks. Now that I was on my way to see my Hee-chan nothing, not  
memories, not war, not even the police were going to stop me.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wilson: Whooo!! One exam down 3 to go!!!  
Cas: ~_~  
Katie: Muhahahahaha! No more English!  
Jay: More Chobits!  
Wilson: YEAH!!!! that and Hellsing!  
D: Mmmmm... bugles  
All: *sweatdrop*  
Wu: ^_^  
Casey: Hehehehe... draw draw draw  
Wilson: Hey where's T- *ping ping ping* @_@  
Cas: Ahhhh... you found her...  
Wilson: @_@  
All: REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	4. Lover, Friend, and Officer

Disclaimer: You know... not mine if it was would I be writing this??  
Parings: 2x1 (my first time maybe a lemon later 1x2?) 3x4, 5xH  
Story: From a first person perspective, Duo is on a secret mission ro protect the queen of the  
world... as a girl. Head over heels for the handsome Heero, he struggles to stay undercover.  
Along with the whole Gundam gang and a stuffed pink rabbit named Shou-chan. Came Duo  
survive?  
  
Author's Note: Ok just done the damn Chemistry test!!! AHHH 2 hours! Man I held on till the  
bitter end. Anyway warning for this chapter, WARNING WARNING LIME AHEAD! I know no  
lemon but this lovely lime will have to do, gomen... anyway thanks:  
  
me ^.^: Woot... I love that word woot! Rain: I don't know whether to be offended or hungry  
hmm. I've had matzah before though yup bestest friend is Jewish ~_^, anyway glad you likes my  
story hope you like this chapter. Dia: mmmm... cookies ~_~ Rei: Woot! Hope you like the lime!  
PSL: I feel your pain man, I hate exams, to ~sniff~ get a move on your story jeez... ~_^. Skarlet:  
I'm sooooo sorry about the spelling, I have a very hard time with words I have dyslexia, and  
letters tend to come out backwards. T tries to edit them for me, but it takes a lot of time as well  
she writes her own, so I'm trying very hard. Thanks a lot for the review glad you like it! Anne:  
Thanks for the review, ^_^. Ash-Chan: Mmmm... sexy Duo...  
  
Ok hope you all read the warnings, one more time LIME! YAOI! FUN! INSANITY! I think that  
sums it up ^_^ of then on wi- *smack* @_@ *lemon rolls by*  
  
  
Fate of Peace  
  
  
Act 4: Lover, Friend, and Officer  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
The music was kicking, the drinks were flowing and everyone in a 100 mile radius with a fake  
I.D. was at the club. Strolling in I showed Merven [1] my 'ID' there's a good chance I wasn't  
lying about my age, because really... I had no age. Making my way to the bar I scoped out the  
action, straight couples, gay couples, lesbians... yup this was defiantly one hell of a place. Still I  
hadn't see my true target. Settling up to the bar I ordered a water, funny you'd think I would be a  
heavy drinker with all I'd seen, but after seeing what a lot of drinking and smoking did to a  
man... well that and the whole doctor thing.  
  
Holding my water in one hand I turned to face the dance floor, eyes trying to pick out that messy  
mop I saw in my dreams. Having no luck I was going to implement plan two which included a lot  
of pick up lines... when I a spotted very distinctive blue hair; Hilde... my eyes followed her to a  
secluded booth where the whole gang sat around a very sour looking Heero. This was it my big  
chance... gulping my water I asked for a refill before gathering my courage, and heading off to  
meet my fate... oh the irony.  
  
No one had noticed me yet, they were absorbed in trying to convince the birthday boy to dance.  
Clearing my thoart I gave it my best "Hello..." 5 pairs of eyes fastened on me. That was rather  
creepy. Hilde gave me the once over, "Have we meet?" grinning slightly I shrugged "Maybe..."  
not a lie.   
  
Awkward silence.   
  
"Well I had originally come over to talk to you fun looking people, I had a nice witty line and  
everything ready. But it seems as though in the space of walking from the bar to here I have lost  
it. So I'm just going to try again form the beginning. Hello my name is Duo Maxwell, I'm six  
foot and very single". That got a laugh from everyone and before I knew it I was seated between  
Heero and Hilde... oh boy deja-vu minus the Relena.  
  
"Noticed your tags, are you or where you in the war?" looking down at the damn things I sighed,  
"I was and I still am..." funny the boys at the table nodded. Catching my puzzled look Wufei  
grinned bitterly, " Major Wufei Chang, Air Strike Division" a new voice joined in, " Major  
Quatre Winner, ASD" the green eyed boy beside Quatre spoke softly, "Major Trowa Barton,  
ASD". Heero was last, the hottie had been staring at me for a while now, not that I minded...  
"Major Heero Yuy, ASD".   
  
Another awkward silence.  
  
"Duo Maxwell African Explorer..." again a round of laughter and the tension was broken.  
By general consensus the topic of war was not discussed that night, instead we talked of many  
things, of shoes and ships and ceiling wax; of cabbages and kings [2]. It was hard to pretend like  
I didn't know that they went to school, and where they were from. But I must be a pretty good  
actor because they didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.  
  
After a few more drinks Hilde managed to drag Wufei out to dance, and a giggling Quatre pulled  
a reluctant Trowa towards the mass of people. Leaving me with Heero... the sexy bastard had on  
tight blue jeans and a casually unbuttoned iridescent blue shirt. "What say ya Heero?" startled the  
Japanese boy looked at me shyly through messy bangs flushing slightly, "Nothing" he whispered.  
Shrugging out of my now to hot over shirt I stood holding out my hand, "Come fair prince and  
grace me with a dance". Blushing a little more Heero took my hand, my dreams were coming  
true.  
  
Entwining our fingers I gently pulled red faced Heero into the midst of the moving crowd,  
stopping when I found a good place that gave relative freedom to move. Amused I pulled the  
slightly shorter honey close as the beat took over and we began to grind.  
  
As long as I live I know I'll never forget that night, the flashing lights gave me brief glimpses of  
beautiful eyes and messy hair. We danced for what seemed like hours, sometimes grinding close,  
others swaying softly to the music of a slow song. I couldn't help but run my hands down the  
slim back of my partner. Muscles bunched and relaxed under my eager hands, moaning softly I  
leaned forward to tenderly kiss the beautiful curved neck that had been taunting me all night.  
  
My lips moved over the sweat dampened flesh, tasting, teasing. A fast song beat in the  
background as a groaning Heero seemed to grind harder against my hips, this time I noticed a  
distance hardness. Oh man... moving across the sharp jawline I finally made my way to those  
beautiful lips that made a mess out of my mind. He tasted like a summers day, beautiful and  
clean. Lips fused I pulled him against me tightly while standing up straight lifting the clinging off  
the floor. Instinctively Heero wrapped his legs around my waist while his arms clung to my neck  
tightly.  
  
I'm not sure how I got across the floor, but I managed to spill us in a secluded booth near the  
back of the club. Parting slightly to catch our breath, I stared once more on Heero's neck leaving  
behind dark hickeys this time, claiming the beautiful boy as my own. Straddling my lap the  
brown haired bedhead ached back thrusting against me again seeking greater friction. Grunting I  
shoved my hips back loving every moment. Lost in a dance as old as time it's self Heero and  
myself ground against one another relishing the feelings. Allowing Heero to set the pace I  
wrapped one arm around his waist, as his mouth moved to kiss my collar bone delicately.  
  
The music seemed to move faster, the voices faded as Heero's movements became more  
sporadic. "Un... Duo..." he whispered in my ear softly, the lights the noise, "Duo!" his shout was  
lost to crowd but heard to me. With a cry he moved once hard, sending me over the edge with  
him. White lights danced, and I literally saw stars. Breathing hard the smaller teen in my arms  
collapsed forward in my arms panting, my thoughts were very few; along the lines of wow...  
  
Sitting cuddled together, I stroked the sweat slick hair of my little lover trying hard not to grin to  
widely. The post-orgasmic bliss wore off slowly, and with the after glow fading, reality returned  
leaving the two of us in a night club with now ruined pants. "Ah... oh my god..." sitting up a  
seriously red Heero tried to get out of arms.   
  
Refusing to let go pulled the struggling youth closer, "Where you headed to Heero?" ceasing his  
struggling, I smirked as blue eyes shyly looked down. "First time?" a slight nod was my only  
answer, hell... I may run and hide but I never tell a lie... "My first time to..." I whispered softly  
kissing those swollen red lips. Relaxing he collapsed forward again, "I've never... I mean...  
ugh..." chuckling I held the frustrated Heero closer. "Let me see I take it you don't randomly  
select males from a club like this", nodding against my chest, slender figures reached out to trace  
Japanese characters along my collar bone, "Shinigami, God of Death..." he spoke quietly before  
kissing the markings.  
  
God only knows how long we sat there, but after all our activities Heero and I were defiantly  
getting sleepy. Sighing heavily I placed a last kiss on the messy head before easing to my feet  
cradling the boy. Holding tight to my precious burden I wove through the still moving crowd to  
tell the rest of the crew I was taking the big birthday boy home. The only ones in the booth were  
Quatre and Trowa snuggling together, retrieving my over shirt I told them where I was headed  
before making a hasty exit, escaping the question's I knew would arise in seeing the state of our  
clothing.   
  
"Heero, Hee-chan..." I hated to wake him but he needed to be able to hold on to me for the ride  
home, "Heero honey stay awake ok? I'm taking you back to the school k?" nodding sleepily he  
smiled slightly before fasting on the helmet and mounting the bike behind me. "Hold on..."  
taking it fairly slow I headed off to the school loving the feeling of Heero pressed so close to me  
on the back.   
  
It didn't take long to reach the school, it did take a while to get a sleepy Heero to his room  
without getting caught by the dorm manger. Pointing out his room the blue eyed teen took out his  
keys, opening the plain white door. Helping him in I looked around the rather sparsely decorated  
interior. Funny, there was no pictures of friends or family, ironically it looked identical to my  
room across the school, a laptop, a desk and chair, bed, bathroom... that was it. No poster of  
famous idles, no photo's of friends or relatives. Hell, I hated it when I got tired I got to angsty for  
my tastes. Pulling out of my daydream I stripped Heero, down to his boxers then debated whether  
or not to take those off as well seeing as they too were ruined.   
  
About to do the deed I was stopped as strong hands held my wrists, a red Heero thanked me  
before burrowing under the covers to remove the garments himself. Smiling I stood, "Good night  
Heero..." I said softly. Turning to leave a felt a tug at the hem of my shirt, "Will you see me  
again?" large blue eyes looked at me desperately, oh Heero... "Of course Heero, next Friday at  
the club, I'll be there waiting". Smiling softly he nodded, "Promise?" chuckling I removed my  
black over shirt, "Here you look after this, when ever your lonely wear it ok?" nodding he  
clutched the shirt to him tightly. Leaning down I pressed one last kiss to those oh so tempting  
lips, before I disappeared.  
  
My mind was heavy as I slunk silently to my room, unlocking the door, I trooped in tired in both  
body and mind. Scrubbing my face tiredly I decided the best course of action was to shower then  
collapse into bed. Peeling out of my pants was damn impossible, flushing I looked in the mirror.  
Tonight I had... well I had.... man even my mind was on the fritz, pleasure overload.  
  
Showering I had time to think things through a little better. My emotions were a tangled ball, and  
I... really had no idea how I felt towards Heero. Sure I was in lust with him but... every time I saw  
him I wanted to kiss him silly, I hated Relena hanging all over him... I wanted to protect him...  
comfort him... tell him everything was going to be ok. I was getting damn poetic. Stepping out of  
the shower I wrapped one of the white towels around my waist still lost in thought, brushing my  
hair mechanically. Amazing I had auto-pilot.   
  
All those feeling for Heero... and yet... yet... I... "Oh hell..." looking into the mirror I paled  
considerably, "I'm in love..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That Monday was a combination of heaven and hell. I didn't see Heero at lunch, but when I did  
the first thing I noticed was the goofy smile, I should know I was wearing one to. The class was  
gym and once more the little minx was in spans doing more gymnastics. It was damn impossible  
to concentrate, which resulted in me not spotting Relena thus allowing her to fall flat on her  
face... it was an accident.  
  
At least that's what I said as I tried to convince Coach Pervert not to give me a detention... no  
go... damn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mad about my after school detention involving cleaning out the equipment room, I was half way  
through Art class before I realized exactly where I was. DAMN!!! I missed valuable Heero  
watching time. Crashing to Earth with a thump, I peeked at my... koi? Ya... Heero was my lover  
now, man I couldn't wait till Friday. Noticing Heero's still rather silly smile, I suppressed my  
own acting cool. "Have a nice weekend?" startled Heero looked up from his paper where he'd  
been furiously scribbling, blushing slightly he nodded.  
  
Arching an eyebrow I leaned forward, "Meet someone?" another nod. "Well..." sighing Heero  
spoke quietly, "His names Duo... I meet him in a club... and we ah..." Heero looked like a  
tomato, so my henti mind filled in the rest, 'Yes Heero we meet, we danced and I made you  
scream my name in ectacey'. Instead I replied with the standard, "Ohhh... what's this hotty Duo  
look like?" my ego needed a boost I was in a skirt, for crying out loud.  
  
Expecting another grunt and or shrug I was surprised when Heero showed me his sketch pad... I  
couldn't speak. I was sure my jaw hit the floor and my eyes rolled out of my head, Heero had  
been drawing me. Me as he had seen me at least, except I was standing head tilted slightly,  
smiling wearing a tight tank and baggy pants. It wasn't finished yet, but... he had the details in  
my tattoo, my earings, my tags... oh god. I'm going soft, I wanted to cry.  
  
The picture was heart rendering and absolutely beautiful, "I-It's beautiful Heero". Choking back  
my tears I smiled, "He seems like a lucky guy to have you Heero", shaking his head the love of  
my life hugged the picture smiling softly, "No... I'm lucky..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn teacher... damn school... damn heavy box horse", I was not enjoying cleaning out the  
store room. It was going to take me all night! I'd already been here 2 hours and after many a  
curse, and a whole lot a sweat latter I was good an ready to brake that bastard teachers arms and  
legs. Grunting I dropped the heavy piece of equipment, sighing I straitened running my forearms  
across my forehead.   
  
No one was around so I'd taken off the sweater thing, untucked the white dress shirt casually  
undoing a few neck buttons and rolling up the cuffs. Where was my tie you ask? Mah... I never  
ware it anyway. Grunting in frustration I set my mind back to my task, plotting ways to kill,  
mutilate and generally piss off the Mr. Henti.  
  
~ 2 hours later~  
  
Finished I slammed the store room door, listening as my stomach reminded me how I'd missed  
supper. Glowering I stalked across the gym ready to beat the first thing I came across. Low and  
behold there was a piano all set up for the grade schoolers play tomorrow... making a b-line for  
the thing I sat before it glaring at the white keys. This would do...  
  
Settling into the oh so familiar fingering patterns I began to play. Bet you didn't know I could  
play piano, eh? Well I do, music has always been my escape. From the old composers long gone,  
their beautiful music mostly lost in time, the fiery sadness of Beethoven, the sweet melodies of  
Mozart I knew them all.   
  
Lost in the music I didn't notice the other presence in the room, till the person sat down on the  
bench beside me. Instantly my fingers halted and my body tensed , ready to kill if need be. "That  
was beautiful..." the voice was soft hesitant, and I recognized immediately, "Heero..." I  
whispered, funny my hands were trembling. "Please play again", looking into pleading eyes I  
found myself nodding, I could deny him nothing. Picking up once more I played softly, watching  
Heero out of the corner of my eye.   
  
We sat there ignoring the world, forgetting who we where. I forgot I was an assassin, a wannabe  
doctor, all that was there between us was love.   
  
God, if you can here me... let time stay like this.   
  
Let me love him, let him live... and for once let me live too...  
  
TBC...   
  
  
[1] Hehehe... that's my bus drivers name!! He's a lawn nome I swear...  
  
[2] Whooo! Alice in Wonderland baby... I don't own and I hope I got the quote right T!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wilson: blah... I hate Chemistry... ~_~  
T: o.O  
Jay: ~_~  
Katie: ^_^  
Wilson: Damn chipper significant other...  
Cas: _  
D: Hehehehe... no exams for me today...  
Wilson: Hai... I give up sleep need more... zzzzz 


	5. Gunshots, Sickness, and Bomb

Disclaimer: You know... not mine if it was would I be writing this??  
Parings: 2x1 (my first time maybe a lemon later 1x2?) 3x4, 5xH  
Story: From a first person perspective, Duo is on a secret mission ro protect the queen of the  
world... as a girl. Head over heels for the handsome Heero, he struggles to stay undercover.  
Along with the whole Gundam gang and a stuffed pink rabbit named Shou-chan. Came Duo  
survive?  
  
Author's Note: Exams are finished! Man was it terrible our Biology class was the last class to  
have exams so we in this gym full of desks by ourselves! Man it sucked! Anyway I'm finished  
now so I have time to get going on my stories! Hopefully finishing some. Anyway here we go  
with the thanks!  
  
Elle-FaTe2x1: *smiles* glad you like it thanks for reading! Asaroth69: Oh yes... plenty of Relena  
bashing ahead. SoulSister: They are the BEST Gundam couple damit! I love Heero and Duo!  
Thanks for the review! PSL: Loving the new chappie, got review it I read it but I'm lazy ~_^  
SweetasStrychnine: Love you to T! Sure maim away just make sure you return him eventually!  
Rain: I'm not sure whether to be flattered or very scared... but hope you like the new chapter!  
Rei: hehehe... I love fluff, there's plenty more to come! Dia: mmm... more cookies speaking of  
which I'm hungry... thanks for the reviews...  
  
Ok now on with the fic yippe! Advice for the wise consumer never buy Trek sports drink it tastes  
like Kool-Aid without sugar... Blah oh and never *smash* gomen T...  
  
  
  
  
Fate of Peace  
  
Act 5 ~ Gunshots, Sickness, and Bomb  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Hey Hilde where's Heero?" the blue haired girl looked over at me smiling sadly, "Sorry Daisy  
gal, but the big Hee-chan's got the flu and it floored him". Wide eyed I stared at her silently  
gaping, hehehe.. must have looked like a fish... but man you would too if someone just told you  
that your love was very ill. All that and I was dedicated to helping the sick! Bah!   
  
The week was going from worst to woser! Was that even a word? Oh well it is now. It was  
Wednesday, exactly 5 days... 12 hours...43 minutes... and 25 no make that 26 seconds I'd last  
seen Heero as Duo. Damn it! Shou was checking in regularly with Relena updates which  
involved a lot of rather sordid little stories that made me want to ram my finger's through my  
eyes into my brain and swirl it around. Yeah, they were charming. Poor Shou was one the verge  
of loosing his stuffing... literally. I felt tremendously bad, if I could I would have hauled him out  
of there so fast his head would have spun, but as it was things were slow.  
  
And now my Hee-baby was ill and I was stuck in gym class with that damn %^@&! Damn him  
to hell! Ahem... sorry I needed to vent. Still all through gym that day I plotted out a fool proof  
plan to go and look after Heero as myself. It was simple, ingenious really. I'd go tonight after  
school, first walk out as Daisy change into Duo and stroll back in to visit.   
  
The idea of being able to touch Heero again made me giddy and light headed, which was  
probably the reason for me running smack into the wall... ouch... still nothing was going to  
hamper my good mood, I was going to see Heero!  
  
Ever heard the saying, nothing is fool proof to a sufficiently talented fool?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Art and damn if I didn't see it comming. Arg! Still as it was I missed the warnings, and the   
end result was nearly fatal.   
  
The class was half over and I being the impatient little henti I am, started to fidget in mu chair  
eager to be gone. It was by sheer luck I heard a desk hit the floor from across the room, over the  
unruly ruckus that usually accompanied the class; I spotted Relena splattered with paint...  
hehehe... that was funny. What wasn't funny was the red laser taking a bead at her heart...shit.  
  
"SHOU!" screaming I lept up crashing my way across the class... holy deja-vu. This time though  
I was nearly to late. The though of failing my mission, overrid my sense of self-preservation, thus  
resulting in my receiving the full impact of the bullet in my side... oh hell.  
  
"Daisy!" the teacher was screaming, Relena was screaming... it was getting creepy. The stupid  
assassins were upgrading, first a knife, then a gun... what next a tank? Still I had more pressing  
problems mainly a teacher deciding to play nurse, as she started to unbutton my shirt. Nuh uh  
sister the shirt was staying on. By sheer will, I pushed away the busy hands and staggered to my  
feet, "Uh... I'm fine Miss. Franklin," slurring my words slightly I clutched the side of a desk. I  
missed the rapidly spreading red wet spot on my side.   
  
I glanced as Relena making sure she was alright, fortunately she was fine... maybe I should have  
let her get shot... pushing away stupid thoughts I concentrated on the pain radiating from my side,  
hehehehe... you know what was funny... it was the opposite side form my knife wound. I now  
have a matching set.  
  
"Um... Miss. Franklin mind if I go and lay down for a while I'm not feeling so well..." the  
teacher nodded. Straighten I nearly blacked out, this was not a good thing. Spine straight I  
slowly, painfully walked out the class, glancing at Shou on my way. My pink friend was looking  
at me with concern, from his place in Relena's purse. Barley nodding, I moved my eyes towards  
the now shattered window, the bunny didn't give a response, but I could tell he understood.   
  
Leaving the noisy class room I picked up the pace, first heading from my room retrieving my  
lovely swords... oh yeah Shinigami in action. Next it was for the roof.  
  
The floor plan of the school was fairly straight forward, the entire thing was in the shape of a  
large U, with three floors. The Art room was third floor, directly opposite from the Science and  
Math wing. Wasting no time I ignored the pounding in my side racing for Science halls. The shot  
had come at such an angle that the sniper must have been on the roof. It would take the bastard at  
least 5 minutes to gather his gear then at least another 15 to get out of the school undetected.  
"Shimatta..." pushing myself harder I fairly flew to the door leading to the third floor roof. He  
had to still be there.  
  
Cautiously I crept out, weapons at the ready. I spotted the rife right off, and that should have been  
the first indicator, but as I said before I missed the warnings. So it really shouldn't have come as  
any surprise as a man entirely in black tackled me from the side, sending my swords skidding  
across the roof. The man pinned me to the ground getting ready to deck me hard, che... the poor  
slob didn't know he was dealing with Shinigami.   
  
Expertly I dislodged the bum sending him skidding across the roof, right to the edge. Pushing  
myself up I limped over to the stunned guy. Without hesitation I lifted him up by the collar to  
dangle him over the side of the roof, wow it was like a movie. "A three story drop... you know  
that's gonna hurt..." the black clad man whimpered as he struggled to ease my tight grip. "Who  
do you work for..." I can be a scary bastard when need be and I think the lovely neighbourhood  
killer was finding that out. "I-I..." shaking the heavy man I spoke Barley above a whisper, "  
Who..." whining shrilly the man grabbed my arm, "Don't drop me... I'll tell you I work for-"  
what ever he was about to say was silenced by a bullet in the back.   
  
Damn right through the heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the end Shou came through, and a clean up crew arrived to take care of the body. But by then I  
was long gone, to my room to be more precise. Where I promptly passed out in the bathroom.  
What it had been a trying day...  
  
The next time I came too, it was dark and a nice size pool of blood had formed on the bathroom  
floor. That wasn't good. Moving was agony, but the thought's of going to Heero kept me going, I  
was the never surrender type. Besides Heero might need me.   
  
It wasn't all that hard to get the wound sewed up, the bullet had been exited through by back,  
fortunately it had missed my vital organs. That was good. It still took a while to get the wound  
clean not to mention I need a wash, almost getting killed will to that to a guy.   
  
Showering had a very soothing effect on my frayed nerves, allowing me to rationally think over  
the events of the day. Which generally boiled down to: I was shot, the man who did it was an  
amateur, and there was more then one person at work... and you know what that meant...  
conspiracy. I hate polotics. I also hate intrigue, in my opinion if you wanted to kill someone for  
the love of ham just do it! None of this cloak and dagger stuff, still this wasn't helping me. I  
needed to talk to Shou and soon if at all possible.   
  
Finished my shower I brushed out my hair, wrapped a bandage around my wound, and dressed  
comfy for my late night visit. Hair pinned up once more, contacts in, and wearing a lose black T  
and baggy khaki's I headed out to see my sweet angel.   
  
Stealthily I slide silently, sliding in the shadows... wow lots of S's. It took me a while to get to  
the guys dorm, as the stupid manager was wandering the halls, pretending to be some secret  
agent type guy, what a baka. Fortunately I slipped by him, and made my way to Heero's room.  
  
Knocking softly I frowned when no one answered immediately, hope he was ok... trying the door  
handle I was slightly surprised when it opened. "Heero?" closing the door behind me I entered  
the dark room. Where was Heero? The bed was empty and the lights where out. Sudden,  
indescribable terror seized me as my over active imagination came up with a million different  
scenarios where my poor Hee-chan had been taken away.   
  
Really beginning to panic I tried to think calmly when I heard the toilet flush and a faint moan  
come from the bathroom. Heero was in the bathroom. The bathroom. Relief such as I never felt  
before coursed through me, and without a thought I marched in the small space grinning like a  
lunatic. Sure enough there was Heero slumped over the toilet, poor baby... "Heero?" the hunched  
teen looked up, squinting at me as if determining who the hell I was... "Duo?" the whisper was  
raspy, followed by the boy heaving dryly into the toilet once more. Settling myself behind the  
smaller teen I wrapped one arm around the thin waist and held his forehead with the other.  
Wincing as he tried to throw up nothing.  
  
Finished he collapsed against me panting. Holding my little love tight I peered into cloudy blue  
eyes, white as a sheet Heero was sweating heavily, hair plastered to his head. Stripped to his  
boxers he alternated between freezing and burning. "Oh, Heero... I'm sorry I should have come  
sooner, I'm so sorry..." gently I kissed the pale forehead. "Duo..." he murmured, I knew he was  
defiantly out of it, but it still was a major ego boost to hear my name on those sweet lips. Sitting  
here on the bathroom floor wasn't helping my koi get any better. Kicking into doctor mode, I  
briskly set about getting that fever down.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Three cold showers and many a cold cloth later I had the raging fever under control. Man was I  
feeling swift. Not only that but Heero hadn't thrown up in hours, he'd even managed to keep  
some water down, man was I good doctor or what? By the time I'd gotten all this accomplished  
however, it was going on 6 am... damn no peace for the wicked. I knew I had to leave school was  
starting soon, people where already up, and I needed to get back ASAP. The whole problem was,  
I didn't want to leave Heero.  
  
Glancing at the slumbering angel I smiled, he looked better albeit a little pale but he was still  
beautiful to me. At loth to leave him I slowly made my way to the door hoping he would wake  
up, just so I knew he would be ok. Hmm... I guess whishes come true sometimes, because just as  
I was leaving lovely blue eyes opened. "Duo?" like a beam of light I was sitting on the bed, eat  
your heart out Spiderman. Brushing back silky bangs I rested my hand on the now cool forehead  
of Heero, good the fever was gone.   
  
"Hai Heero, I'm here..." smiling the pale boy nuzzled my hand, "You looked after me didn't  
you?" nodding I smiled slightly, "Arigatou..." he whispered all the while pressing soft kisses to  
my hand. "Your very welcome Heero, but I need to leave now..." a look of sadness had me  
feeling like a cold hearted bastard walking away from the one good thing in there life. "Don't  
worry, I'll see you Friday ok?" searching those now clear eyes, I smiled as Heero nodded  
understanding. "Hai..." grinning much wider now I kissed him quickly on the nose causing the  
sick boy to sputter in indignation, "Hee-chan your so cute!" blushing crimson, I laughed hard.   
  
Bad idea. I'd forgotten about the bullet wound, wincing I clutched my side, gritting my teeth I  
breathed deeply battling the searing pains. Noting my distress, Heero abandoned the bed sheets to  
crawl over to me. "Are you hurt?" shaking my head I tried to stand, once more not the greatest  
idea. Suddenly struck with vertigo I collapsed on the bed breathing hard, I guess the lack of sleep  
and blood where catching up on me. Eyes closed I felt gentle hands lifting my T-shirt up.  
"Heero..." opening my eyes I raised myself on my elbows watching as Heero prodded the white  
bandage, "Does it hurt?" shaking my head I continued to stare mesmerised as those long slim  
fingers moved to my trace the tattoo's visible over the bandage. "More tattoo's, life, death, hate,  
and love..." swallowing audibly I didn't dare move afraid I'd brake the spell.  
  
Turns out that maybe I should have, as Heero's alarm screeched out the time. 6:30, now I really  
had to go. Standing slower this time I gave Heero one last kiss, "Rest love, I'll see you Friday.."  
not wasting time I left quietly, not looking back.   
  
Damn, Friday was decades away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thursday, was pretty much a pained blur. With lack of sleep and a gunshot wound I was not a  
happy camper by any stretch of the imagination. I'm pretty sure I ran into a wall at some point,  
but it's hard to recall, all I know is that I ended up skipping the last two classes of the day to zonk  
out. My last thought's involved my concern for both Heero and the fact I might die form lack of  
blood. That would be a shame.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Friday night. It was Friday night. And I was still alive, thank the good Powers that Be. The only  
little tiny thing marring my evening was th whole being called back to HQ!!!! Oh I was some  
kind of pissed let me tell you, not only that but they'd called in Shou-chan so I was forced to do  
the old switch back with Relena. That nearly cost me a limb, I still shudder.  
  
Muttering about damn scientist I was on my way out the door skirt and all when my lovely laptop  
went off, mmm... an e-mail... shrugging I opened the slim black computer retrieving the vid  
message. It was G, good now I can bitch him out, "So G, why the hell I'm I being called back?!"  
the doctor on the other end looked confused, "Duo you haven't been called back..." about to  
continue my ranting I halted... I hadn't been...  
  
"I...was..then...no...oh k'so...." jumping up I grabbed Shou, "Where's Relena's room Shou!"  
tearing down the hall I followed the directions leading to a pink door not so far away from my  
own. "Relena! Relena!" banging hard on the door I nearly broke it down. A tousled head poked  
out of the next door over, "What are you banging about?" the girl had short curly auburn hair, I  
recognized her as Catharine Bloom from one of my classed, "Catharine do you know where  
Relena went?" nodding the girl stifled a yawn, "Yeah she was headed out after Heero to some  
club or something..." I wish I could have seen the look on her face as I jetted out of there.  
  
In record time I was one my bike riding hell bent for the club, damn... Heero was in danger.  
Moving faster I rounded the final corner screeching to a halt before the club, heart in my mouth I  
ran for the entrance only to be stopped by a small voice, "Duo stop!" halting I stared down at  
Shou tucked in my waist band, "Duo, we got to be carful there's a bomb here!" shocked I froze,  
Shou's instincts were never wrong. It was almost super creepy, some kind of weird stuffed  
animal sick sense thing I think.  
  
There was a bomb inside the club... and so was Heero... "Oh Shinigami no... Heero!"  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cas: Hey where's Wilson?  
Jay: Hiding  
Katie: *tossing around lemon* Because...  
Cas: Why?  
T: She left it at a cliffhanger.  
D: o.O  
T: Yup, there after her blood now I tell ya!  
Cas: Sigh I guess people will wanna bitch her out yes?  
T: ^_^  
Casey: Hahaha...  
All: *sweatdrop* well I guess review...  
T: ~_~ 


	6. Nurses, Doctors, and Quatre

Disclaimer: You know... not mine if it was would I be writing this??  
Parings: 2x1 (my first time maybe a lemon later 1x2?) 3x4, 5xH  
Story: From a first person perspective, Duo is on a secret mission ro protect the queen of the  
world... as a girl. Head over heels for the handsome Heero, he struggles to stay undercover.  
Along with the whole Gundam gang and a stuffed pink rabbit named Shou-chan. Came Duo  
survive?  
  
Author's Note: Ok, chapter 6 hope everyone is liking the story so far, there are a few things I  
wanna clear up. 1. To write this chapter I pooled all my medical knowledge which includes  
M*A*S*H reruns, and Lifeguard training so I apologize to any person reading this in the medical  
field I did have some idea as to what I was saying... ^_^ 2. People are forever asking me who the  
people are at the bottom... in a sense they are muses, but in actuality they are real people whom  
I've played up their traits a bit. Yes, T is real as well as Jay, D, Katie, Casey, Cas... and of course  
Wu. Ok that's it now with the thanks you's:  
  
Chara: Mmm... Pocky... ^_^ IchicoPocky: I like my eyeballs where they are thanks a bunch,  
mmm... I guess you can have a Shou type bunny... he's still mine though *laughing manically*  
take over the world my little friends HAHAHAHA! *smack* gomen T... Elle-FaTe2x1:  
Hahaha... gotta find me to maim me hehehe... *sees incoming evilness* RUN! Asaroth69:  
Heero's turn to play nuse is comming up shortly... heheee... arigatou for review! ^.^ me:  
Hehehe... thanks as always! Rain: Please don't hurt me! If you kill me I can't finish the story...  
. Serafina: Ahhh! Not the donkey! *runs and hides* Rei: Oh just wait this chapter has sap out  
the ying yang... hope you've seen the dentist! Jen: Thanks! Hope you like the chapter!  
SweetasStrychnine: as always love you too T! And your story as well! Though it kinda gross...  
Cy-Cy: Hope you read my authors note! Yup those people are real! Loverwren: Oh you'll see  
read the chappie and things will all be clear.... (I hope... ~_~) PSL: *hiding in her igloo*  
hahaha... feel the wrath of my army of beavers! Hahaha! And enjoy the chapter!   
  
Well that's it thanks again to all my re- *ping* @_@ ahhh... story...  
  
  
Fate of Peace  
  
Act 6 ~ Nurses, Doctors, and Quatre  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
This was not good... this was not good... Heero was in the club with the bomb. Heero and bomb...  
in the club... it was right about then my brain shut down and the instincts kicked in. "Duo! You  
have to stop it's too dangerous!" Shou had perched himself on my shoulder clutching at my hair  
madly, "You can't go in there!" desperately he tried to get me to turn back, but once I'm moving  
there is no stopping me.   
  
"Hullo girly where you headed?" carelessly I backhanded the grungy teen attempting to grab my  
ass, the guy would be spitting teeth for a week. Ignoring the bouncer I raced inside, cursing when  
I realized the place was packed, "Duo we have to get these people out of here!" that at least  
penetrated my mind. Glancing around at the walls I spotted the fire alarm BINGO! Being the  
expert fire alarm setter I was, I didn't take me an instant before the horde of teens were  
stampeding out. Good maybe Heero got out as well.  
  
Glancing around at the now empty bar, I hartley congratulated myself, "Absolutly brillant  
thinking Duo!" Shou rolled his eyes, "You do realize you are talking to yourself right?" Glancing  
at the bunny I sniffed indigently, "Of course..." about to go on my merry way to find a bomb I  
was suddenly sidetracked with, you guessed it... the most evil creature in the universe... Relena.  
  
"Oh man, I must be dreaming..." here I go talking to myself again, but who wouldn't there was  
the entire gang, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Hilde, Heero and, I shudder; Relena. "Heero I'm scared!"  
wailing Relena had a death grip on Heero holding him in place, as the rest of the crew watched  
urging them out. Not good the bomb could go off at any second. "Guys what are you doing get  
out of here!" running over I vaguely heard Shou screeching in my ear, something about not much  
time? So here's where we started from, facing the uber bitch Relena, while still dressed as Daisy,  
and Shou chewing my ear off. For here on in your guess is as good as mine.  
  
The guys looked over at me, "Daisy what are you doing here?" groaning I attempted to peel  
Relena off Heero, "We have to get out of here, and we have to go now!" to hell with being  
diplomatic, with one giant heave I hefted Relena over my shoulder making for the door. I didn't  
get one step, "You bitch! Let me down!" panting I winced as the flailing baggage grabbed my  
braid, damn she found my weak spot, "I'd love to Relena you weigh more then any other man  
I've ever lifted". I know I know... but really how could I resist.   
  
Shirking she pulled harder at my hair, ok that's it... holding her eye level, "Shut up!" easily I  
pinched several nerves in her neck. Unconscious she slumped forward, silence blesses silence.  
"Who are you?" looking over at Hilde I saw the fear in her eyes, "I can't explain now but we  
have to..." suddenly I heard it the almost silent ticking, it's a sound I've heard so many times on  
the field. You learn fast when faced with death, you can distinguish that tick over a million  
sounds in the air. Over the screams of the dying, over the bast of guns, over the tank shells. It's  
the ticking... the last thing you'll ever hear, all you can do is hide and pray to god that it's far  
enough away.  
  
"Heero!" in one swift movement I grabbed both him and Relena, the three of use crashed hard to  
the floor just as the far wall of the club exploded.   
  
Grunting I held tight as the shock wave sent out little group careening into the bar, that hurt. I  
could hear Hilde screaming, I could feel Heero clutching tightly to my neck, but I couldn't see  
anything for the dust. "Heero are you ok?" sitting I pulled Heero with me to hell with Relena she  
can stay on the floor. Eyes closed tightly Heero nodded, unable to resist I ran tender hands  
through his now dirt caked hair, "Thank Shinigami..." still holding Heero I waited till the dust  
settled a bit, "Wufei? Hilde?" groaning Wufei helped Hilde to stand, "Yeah, were fine..."  
  
Nodding I turned to Trowa who was leaning over Quatre, "Guys?" no answer, oh shit...  
"Trowa?" releasing Heero I hurried over to the pair. Trowa looked up me, silent tears of grief  
running down his dusted face, "Quatre... Quatre..." keeling I quickly checked for a pule, it was  
there but very faint, we needed to get him to a hospital, "Quatre...Quatre..." making haste I  
surveyed the injuries I could see, several sharp pieces of metal jutted from the slim chest. One  
large cut running the length of his sternum was bleeding sluggishly. Without thinking I removed  
my shirt, "Shrapnel wounds, upped chest cavity, possible punctured lung, internal bleeding..."  
carefully I wadded my white shirt against the wound, "Multiple fractures, abrasions..." finished  
my preliminary analysis I wiped a bloody hand across my forehead, "Shit, this kid is full of  
metal..."   
  
"Uhhh.... Duo?" looking behind me I noticed Shou sitting near Heero, as the rest of the company  
looked at me in shock, "Duo?" Heero was looking at me strangely, "Are you Duo or are you  
Daisy?" Hilde wore a similar expression of shock, "Both but I don't have time now, we need to  
get Quatre to a hospital and fast... Wufei, Hilde I want you to take Relena back to the school,  
don't mention anything about tonight alright?" nodding their compliance I turned to a shaking  
Trowa, "Trowa, I'm going to help Quatre alright? But I need you to stay calm, ok? Everything is  
fine, I need you to carry him out to your car ok?"   
  
I knew Quatre and Trowa shared a car, it was key info in case I ever needed a ride. I mean it was  
a sweet ass car! But getting a little sidetracked here... with infinite care Trowa lifted Quatre  
carful not to disturb the wounds. "Come on Heero, come on Shou, we gotta jet..." lifting Shou  
onto my shoulder I slung one arm around Heero, "Come on Hee-chan the stories long and we  
don't have time now..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell do you mean you can't operate!" it hadn't taken us long to get to the hospital, so  
in short order we got Quatre to the ICU [1] thinking he'd go in for immediate surgery. Boy was I  
wrong... "Damn it you will get me a gas passer [2] and I'll do it!"the stupid male nurse looked as  
though he wanted to throttle me. I can't say I blame him, I mean I was in a hospital yelling  
attracting a crowd, without a shirt on and wearing a plated tweed skirt hehehe... I could be  
Scottish. Oh I was also covered in blood.   
  
"Sir... or madam which ever you prefer, this patient," he gestured to Quatre laying pale on a  
gurney nearby, "Does not have priority, so there's nothing that can be done". I saw Trowa start  
forward to take a swing at the guy, when he was stopped by Heero. Not a problem, I'll do it.  
Reaching forward I grabbed the guy by the neck of his shirt, lifting him clear off his white soled  
rubber feet. "Listen very closely, I WILL operate on this boy and I WILL save him so you run  
along get me a room, and get me a nurse who can work in close without getting her chest in my  
way!" the guy was scared, good. "I-I'm going to get the head doctor..." mumbling he hurried off  
down the hall. Snorting I crossed my arms, satisfied I'd but the fear of Shinigami in the boy.  
  
"Duo?" turning I stared at Heero, the poor bewilder boy was holding up a sobbing Trowa while  
Shou observed him unblinkingly from his place in the waist band on my skirt. "What's wrong  
Hee-koi?" instantly going from bad-ass to warm and gooey... I think I might be bipolar. "Duo  
that rabbit can talk..." nodding I pulled Shou out my skirt and walked over placing the bunny on  
Heero's shoulder. Startled large blue eyes locked with beady black ones... if that's at all possible.  
"Hello, my name is Shou, but everyone calls me Shou-chan!"   
  
Smothering a smile I watched as Heero got this really freaked out look in his eyes, I thought he  
was going to faint in all honesty. Trowa was too out of it, wailing for Quatre, man that guy had it  
bad. "Now then what's the meaning of all this!" Whoo! Another new voice, spinning in place I  
turned to face a rather ancient looking man. Frizzy white hair, coke bottle glasses, and a warm  
caring face, "Dr. Turnner?" unbelievable, rushing forward I hugged the stout man tightly,  
"Haven't seen you in ages! How's the old battle injuries? Bet all the ladies love your scars, you  
old army dog!" Laughing the good doctor returned the hug, "Good to see you too, Duo. But the  
thing is what brings you to my hospital?" realising the man I stepped back very serious now.   
  
I started with the club, gave him my synopsis on the injuries, and ended with the current  
situation, "Doc, I'm the only one who can go in. I've seen this a million times before, I know  
your people as skilled as they are haven't seen this before. So I'm asking you as a favour to let  
me go in". Grimly the man looked at me, "Who is he?" sighing I glanced at Sho, Heero and  
Trowa the three were looking at me with something akin to awe, "Quatre Winner..." whistling  
through his teeth Turnner ran a large hand through his thick hair. "Duo, I owe you my life several  
times over. So you got your wish". Grinning I thumped him on the back, "Ok let's do this!"  
grinning wildly I briskly walked over to the prone Quatre, "Trowa, Heero? Don't worry ok?" the  
teens nodded.  
  
"Here we go Q-man..." grabbing the gurney I headed down the halls running. Turnner and that  
stupid male nurse followed, "Turnner I need a gas passer, and at least one nurse," nodding the  
older man pointed down the side hall, "There, and I'll do it. It would be an honour to watch the  
amazing Dr. Maxwell in action again". Did I mention I love this guy? Pushing Quatre through  
the swinging doors I halted, "Prep him while I scrub in," heading for the little back room I  
changed quickly, thankful to be out of the skirt and into the green scrubs. A nice nurse tucked my  
hair up for me, as I thoroughly washed my hands.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what are you doing?" Why must people creep up on me? Better not  
do that during the operation... "Me?" not bothering to look at the new body present in the scrub  
room I continued with my hands. Obviously the owner of the voice didn't appreciate that, for  
someone appeared out of the corner of my eye, "Yes you! What the hell do you think your doing,  
that's Quatre Winner in there, I should be the one to do the operation. I graduated form Harvard!"  
snorting I wiggled my nose as the mask was tied on by the unknown nurse. "Well woopde-shit..."  
snorting indigently he stamped his foot, "I have a an above 70% over all score!" stifling laughter  
I headed for the operating room, "I'd get that tattooed on my thigh if I were you, just in case you  
forget". The nurse giggled and our mysterious doctor turned red as a beet, do beets turn red?   
  
"I cannot allow you in there," with great importance the man threw himself between me and the  
door, throughly pissed I growled "Listen I could care less what you think, I'm here to pull metal  
out of Quatre, who's a friend. I don't care you went to Harvard, I got my education on the  
battlefield, you look like your fresh out of med school. Come talk to me when you've been up to  
your knees in blood, and guts. When you've amputated arms with unsterile instruments. When  
you've done a week's worth of meatball surgery on a group of soldiers fighting because some  
damn politician looked a someone wrong, when you've looked a man in the eye and told him  
he'd never walk... or that he wasn't going to live to see the morning. When you've done that  
come and talk to me then".  
  
Brushing by the stunned man I marched up to the now prepped Quatre and waiting Doctor  
Turnner. Utter silence then the old doctor nodded shakily, "Well said Captain". Inclining my  
head slightly I set about my task of putting Humpty together again, "Well Q-man here we go..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 hours, 3 hours... time lost meaning as I cut and sewed the fragile body beneath me. Finally  
almost 4 and half hours later I was finished.   
  
Quatre was moved to a private room, and Turnner and myself rested outside the theatre. "What  
time is it?" to lazy to open my eyes I heard my companion snort, "Somewhere in the a.m. I'm  
thinking... but Duo, that kids in for a rough night". Sighing I gave my silent agreement to that  
statement, "Yeah, I better go see how Trowa's holding out..." standing Turnner and I walked  
slowly down the hall, yawning widely I shook my head, "Man it's been a while since I've done  
almost 5 hours worth of surgery..." chuckling Mr. Fluffy head whacked me on the back, "Admit  
it you loved every minute!" grinning widely I jumped high enough to touch the ceiling, "You  
know it!"  
  
Trowa and Heero were still in the waiting room along with the Shou-man in tow. Exiting the  
doors I bid a good-night... err, good-morning to Turnner before making my way across the silent  
room. Seeing my approach Trowa was out of his chair in a flash, "Easy Tro-man, Q is alright,  
but it's going to be a rough rest of the night.. I mean morning..." nodding a dry eyed Trowa  
hugged me, "Thank you.." barley above a whisper he spoke, and you know it made me feel all  
warm and fuzzy. "Would you like to see him?" nodding green eyes stared into my pleadingly  
gesturing, the boys and bunny followed as I lead them to private room in the ICU.   
  
Quatre was hooked up to a dozen different machines, pale chest rising and falling with the  
beeping. Moving quickly to the bedside Trowa curled slender fingers around the small hand  
laying motionless on the clean sheets. "Always love you Quatre..." tenderly the Trowa kissed his  
lovers forehead shedding silent tears.  
  
Touched I settled my sleepy frame on the other empty bed present in the room, yawning again I  
ran a tired hand through my hair, man I'd missed this. A weight settled on the bed beside me,  
hehehe... goody Heero, "Duo?" surprised I looked down into blue eyes as Heero cuddled close to  
my chest hugging me around the middle. Shou gave me a funny look, yes I know hard to tell  
when a stuffed animal makes a face, but I had made an art out of it. Hoping off Heero's shoulder  
he padded over in climb up onto the bed near Quatre, good. Shou, had this awesome sort of  
calming effect, it would defiantly help.  
  
Absently I ran my hands through Heero's hair playing with the tousled strands, "Will you tell me  
now?" nodding I swung Heero and my self till we where lying cuddled together on the slim  
hospital bed. "Where should I start?" smiling into cobalt eyes I laughed silently as Heero feigned  
deep thought, "The beginning would be nice..." so I started, about my childhood, about the war,  
about Shou, about my mission... I know I shouldn't have said anything but it was like someone  
had released a dam in my head, as the words tumbled forth. In a whisper I told him everything.  
  
Lost in memories I wasn't sure when Heero had stared to stroke my hair, but dammit if he wasn't  
soothing my tattered soul. I told him my thought's on the assassin's, the killing... the blood that  
haunted me at night. After a little prodding I finally spilled about my gunshot wound, and Heero  
pulled me closer. I didn't stop till I reached this evening's events, "Then when Catherine told me  
that Relena had gone after you... Heero I was so scared". Burying my face in the brown locks of  
my lover I heaved a shuddering sigh... funny it seemed as though I was crying... but I never cry.   
  
"Oh god Heero, I don't know what I would have done... if you..." there was something wet on my  
face, something foreign and new. I couldn't understand. "Heero I love you..." whispering the  
words in my heart I hugged the slightly smaller teen closer.  
  
Damn it, the wetness was increasing. Pulling away slightly Heero cupped my face running  
smooth thumbs over the wetness, "Duo your crying..." no not me... I don't cry. Leaning forward  
Heero kissed my face gently, "Ai shiteru Duo..."   
  
You know I guess I can cry...  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
[1] ICU - Intensive Care Unit  
  
[2] M*A*S*H love it gas passer is an anthasetegiologist, makes the people sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wilson: ~,_,~  
Cas: What are you crying about?  
Wilson: it was soooo... cute....  
D: Kenshin! Plusie!  
T: My story is gross eh? *poppy vein on forehead*  
Casey: Common lemon fluff!  
Jay & Katie: Yeah! *start whipping lemons*  
Wilson: Ahhh! I come in peace! *hands Dark plusie to Jay*  
Jay: Ack! Ohmygod! Dark!   
Wilson: *hands K plusie to T*   
T: ^_^  
Wilson: Ok now I run! Review! 


	7. Diagnosis, Symptoms, and Recovery

Disclaimer: You know... not mine if it was would I be writing this??  
Parings: 2x1 (my first time maybe a lemon later 1x2?) 3x4, 5xH  
Story: From a first person perspective, Duo is on a secret mission ro protect the queen of the  
world... as a girl. Head over heels for the handsome Heero, he struggles to stay undercover.  
Along with the whole Gundam gang and a stuffed pink rabbit named Shou-chan. Came Duo  
survive?  
  
Author's Note: Gomen but I've been busy latly with school as well as other activities... anyway I  
just wanna tell ya all that our improv team competed last night and we kicked some ass baby oh  
yeah! Anyway a big thanks goes out to my good friends I love ya all and we rocked! Ok thank  
you's:  
  
Terrasa: Gomen but I needed them to admitt it you see it all comes toghether in the end...  
hopfully. PSL: No death threat!? Wahhhh! I lova ya dude! Anyway I'm trying to the chapters  
going. Rain: That wasn't very nice... anyway thanks! Dia: hahahahaha! I love it! Thanks for the  
review! Ebony Black: NO! It's not over yet and I'd love to cheak out your story but I can't find  
it! ^_^ anyway thanks! Lovewren: No worries Q man is gonna be fine! Thanks for the review!  
Amazon: My friends love the idea of Shou and well surprisingly enough people like him oh well  
thanks for the review! Rei: Hehehehe... thanks I love the sexy super Duo he's a total hottie!  
Thanks for the review! Serafina: Patience young grasshopper the lemon is comming up soon...  
Thanks for the review! Belldany: Gomen I'm worink on the stories as often as I can but blah!  
Thanks! Elle-FaTe2x1: Wahhh not the evil neko Heero's! Heven help me! Thanks for the  
review! Kijin: hehehhe... thanks O love Toy Story! Jen: Arigaoutu! Cally: No worries, nothing  
happend to the pink terror... yet. Michiru: Ok ok update enjoy! Ash Lee Brodford: Thanks for the  
review! And hope you like the chapter! Sarah: Hahahaha! Hope you like the new chapter!  
Belldandy: Wahhh! See this is me updating! Hope you like!   
  
Ok then that's that on with the fic whohooo! *smack* @_@  
  
Fate of Peace  
  
Act 7 ~ Diagnosis, Symptoms, and Recovery  
  
~*~*~*~  
"Duo... Duo, are you sleeping?" silently I cursed the invader to mine and Heero's little cuddle  
fest. Deciding the persistent annoyance needed to be dealt with I pulled Hee-Chan closer, "No  
I'm not sleeping, I saw riga mortis once and thought I'd try it..." the pesterer snorted, "Yeah, and  
I'm a monkeys uncle.. Duo I need you help for a few minutes". Finally I recognized the voice Dr.  
Turnner, turning my head I looked at the man "Why?" the old doctor suddenly seemed world  
weary, "Because frankly, the other doctors in this hospital are incompetent baboon's, and this  
little problem is right up your ally..."  
  
Nodding I felt Heero smile, his face was buried against my neck where he was presently driving  
me insane with soft butterfly kisses. "I'll go, but Heero's comes with me," chuckling Turnner  
headed out of the room, rising I pulled Heero with me, sparing a glace at the dozing Trowa and  
Shou, as well as a stable Quatre. All seemed to be fine, "Well Hee-chan onward ho!"   
  
Following the other doctor we headed for the west side of the hospital wing, me still in my scrubs  
tired as hell, and clinging to my lovely and sexy koi. Mmm... so many delicious things to do with  
the boy, but that's not the reason I had brought him along. No it ran much deeper then that. In all  
honesty I was afraid... I was odd, Heero made me feel venerable, it was sort of like an old wound  
reopening. But in a good way. For the life of me I couldn't seem to let him go.  
  
"Better Duo?" turning left we made our way through halls filled with Disney cartoons, looking  
down at Heero I smiled kissing him softly, "Arigatou, lover". Blinding smile was flashed my way  
as we reached our destination. Turnner winced, and I looked up sharply as the sound of metal  
whistled through the air. "What th-" never got to finish my thought as a sailing bedpan clocked  
me.  
  
That really hurt. "Duo are you ok?" Heero's concerned blue eyes were looking at me slightly  
panicked, smirking I leaned in close "Maybe... why don't you play doctor and fix it for me..."  
oh... kink. A loud throat clearing snapped Heero and I out of our trance much to my dismay, oh  
well there WILL be more opportunities. I'll make sure of it. Sighing I detached myself from  
Heero's lovely embrace, turning to face my attacker. Pale blue eye's and blond hair... Solo?   
  
Startled I knew my jaw must have hit the floor, "Duo?" Heero gripped the side of my shirt a little  
sacred at my lack of response. I mean can you blame me, I was looking into the face of my dead  
best friend. The little blond apparition snorted, "No my names Dusty!" I knew it wasn't Solo, but  
still... I think I now believe in reincarnation. Collecting my thought's I hunkered down till I was  
eye level with the squirt, "Ok kiddo now what's with the flying projectiles?" the kid opened his  
mouth to answer, when a pair of dark brown doe eyes appeared over the youth's shoulder, "Dusty  
is it safe? Are they gonna make me get a scary needle?" It all makes sense now.  
  
"Who's this beautiful young lady?" the brown eyes looked over at me, I watched those eyes  
widen considerably, "Ohh... pretty lady!" I'm pretty sure I sweatdroped, while Turnner and Heero  
smotherd their laughter, sniffing I glanced at them, "Your just jealous". Turning back to the  
children I watched the little girl move around Dusty clutching at his hand, she was pale, thin, and  
ragged looking. One small hand reached out and snagged my braid, the other held tight to  
Dusty's hand. "What's your name little one?" the girl looked at me through the bangs of her dark  
brown hair, "Mei, what's yours?" smiling I let her play with my braid, "Duo, Duo Maxwell. Mei,  
why are you here?"   
  
The little girl looked away, so the blond boy answered, "She's sick, and... and...I t-tried to look  
after h-her, but she's t-to sick". The poor boy was choking back tears, and Mei continued to play,  
"Mei, Dusty I can help will you let me help you?" scrubbing at red rimmed eyes Dusty nodded  
and so did Mei, "I want pretty lady to help me". Sighing I lifted her into my arms, moving across  
the exam room I set her on the table gently, "Ok Mei you hold onto my braid ok? When it hurt  
just give it a tug right?" she nodded a little frightened. Gently I gave the little girl a through  
check up, she tugged my braid a few times but not before I got the jist of her illness. Finished I  
Picked her up again, "Dusty are you two here alone?" nodding the boy watched he keenly, "Yeah  
we live in an abandoned factory a few blocks down". Nodding I handed Mei over to her guardian  
, "Ok Dusty Mei is very sick she needs a warm bed and decent food so I'm going to call the local  
children's home so the two of you can go there ok?" hesitating Dusty nodded, "Yes".   
  
Sadly I left the two feeling like a supreme heel, "Will you come see us again?" looking back at  
blue eyes I nodded slowly, Solo... "Yes, Dusty I will come see you again". Outside the room  
Heero looked at me sympathetically, Turnner looked grim, "I checked her over, Turnner the girl's  
got a bad case of bronchitis, I'm not sure her body can handle it". "I'll make the arrangements..."  
he left briskly, I walked forward hugging Heero to me tightly happy he was there alive and  
warm. Kissing him softly I rested my forehead against his, "Guess we should go and check on  
Quatre yes?" Heero and I started off walking as close as humanly possible.  
  
Man, this was great here I was walking with Hee-chan... he knew I was Duo, not Daisy... hey  
wait a sec... Heero really wasn't that surprised when he found out who I really was... "Oi, Hee-  
chan?" sleepy blue eyes looked up at me from dark lashes, "Hn?" still rather confused I  
continued on, "Hee-chan how come you weren't all that surprised when you found out that I was  
both Duo and Daisy?" chuckling my lover gave me a quick hug, "Well I already knew..."  
surprised I halted, "NANI!" still grinning Heero kept moving, "Yeah well to tell you the truth I  
was kind of falling for Daisy. Which was odd Because normally girls didn't do anything for  
me..." seeing my rather disbelieving look the little minx kept walking as I followed.  
  
"Also some things you did, the way you acted. Your face and hair as well very distinctive, that  
and you and 'Daisy' are the only ones who call me Hee-chan". I was impressed. My lover was a  
genius! "Well that and I caught a glimpse of your tattoo when you were playing the panio". Man  
I must have been sweat-dropping... just like a manga. Shaking my head in wonderment I caught  
up with the sly little Hee-koi just outside of Quatre's door, "You know what this means don't  
ya?" I felt the messy haired honey shake his head softly, "It means, your mine now Heero..."   
  
Our lips briefly touched sending shivers down my spine, in a good way. Unable to stop myself I  
tugged Heero closer taking that wonderfully intoxicating taste that was Heero. Need for air  
eventually forced us to part, I really didn't want to, I mean death by suffocation wouldn't be so  
bad, especially it was by Heero's mouth. "Well koi I better check my patient..." a reluctant nod  
and a push of the door had me in the room holding Heero like a lifeline.  
  
Trowa looked up as we entered, and Shou was talking to a small blond who seemed rather  
distressed at having a tube down his throat. Rushing over I removed the breathing tube feeling  
rather smug that my patient was awake. "Oi how ya feeling Q-man?" the little blond coughed a  
bit before Trowa handed him a glass a water, allowing him to take a tiny sip I snatched the glass  
away fast. I didn't know how well his body could handle it.   
  
Picking Shou up I placed the bunny on my shoulder before retreating to the end of the bed, to  
look at the chart. "Mmm... interesting..." rolling his eyes Heero righted the chart, "Thank you  
nurse Heero, gomen Quatre for a minute there you had athletes scalp". The light laugh had Trowa  
smiling, and Heero grinning, "Bad joke Duo". Patting my pink friend on the head I laughed,  
"Love you too Shou-chan!" replacing the chart I comically patted my pockets, "Mmm... now  
where's that thing... you know the thing with the thing and the thing?" Rolling his eyes Heero  
grabbed my stethoscope, "Is this it?" grinning I winked. "Ah... Heero you's make one hell of a  
nurse... cute little candy striper..." my henti mind was suddenly filled with images of Heero  
waring nothing but a surgical mask... oh yeah he could be MY nurse any time.   
  
Realizing what I was doing I stopped, yeah like a really needed any more stimulation at the  
moment. I mean Heero was still in his clubbing cloths, and I guess he'd really wanted to impress  
me. I needed more stimulation like I needed a hole in my head. Breathing on the end of the  
stethoscope I lifted Quatre's shirt listening to the now strong steady heartbeat, man was I good?  
Or was I good! Tro-man gave me a glare for touching his lover, hahaha... little did he know I had  
seen so much more... yeah there was something about touching someone else liver that just  
screamed intimacy.   
  
Replacing my charges shirt I tucked my hands in my pockets, the standard 'doctor knows all  
pose' "Quatre congratulations your going to have twins..." another chuckle It's so nice to have an  
appreciative audience. "Are you really a doctor?" hello, it was mister I-went-to-Harvard-so-I-  
know-all when did he show up? Shrugging I started rocking on my heels, "No I just like to play  
doctor sometimes, they humour me you see, actually I'm a janitor I just do complicated surgeries  
as a side job..." Tro snorted, Heero and Quatre stifled soft giggles. Enter Dr. Turnner, "Ah! Duo I  
see you've met Dr. Doner, he went to Harvard you know", my tone good have dried the Dead Sea  
"He never mentioned it".   
  
Laughing Turnner introduced the older man, well Doner was older then me and I think that  
pissed him off to no end, I was ever the kind soul and politely explained what I had done... "So  
you see I took the red do-hickey and attached it to the other red thing and viola I got a Quatre! Or  
I fixed the blinking light on my VCR take your pick!" there was a lot of eye rolling let me tell ya.  
"Anyway on a more serious note Turnner you gotta call the school, let them know Q-man's ok  
and stuff..." Turnner looked at me, "Why not you? You operated after all and Dr. Maxwell I've  
never seen better". I get this fuzzy feeling every time someone calls me doctor. "It's a long story  
Turnner, sufficiate to say I can't so you have to", nodding the older man left as did Doner with a  
glare. Che... he doesn't scare me.   
  
Yawning again I retreated to the spare bed once more grabbing Heero on my way. "No worries Q  
your going to be fine", pulling Heero and myself on the bed I settled in for some hardcore nookie,  
but damn if my eyes weren't getting heavy. Gomen Heero...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saturday. Time for us to return to school. The principal had been informed of the situation, thus  
Heero, and I would return as well as Shou. Trowa wasn't going to leave his lover... Aww it was  
so cute every time I saw it I had to drag Heero in for a random kiss, I could do that now.  
  
"Hee-chan..." cute blues looked at me as we walked through the corridors on our way out. "If you  
think I'm gonna let Relena hang all over you... not a chance I may still be Daisy but by Shinigami  
I'm now your boyfriend... err... Girlfriend!" Giggling Heero wrapped an arm around my waist  
snuggling close. "I was counting on it..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Monday... I hate Mondays... they are the day of the devil I tell ya! Ahem... so anyway I sat  
through classes all morning suffering looks form both Wufei and Hilde whom I had yet to  
explain to about the who you know alter ego thing. Miss. Pink-and-loving-it was totally oblivious  
to the whole situation, but did that stop her from treating me like the bubonic plague? Oh no! In  
the space of one morning I had been tripped 62 times, hit with random objects 50 times, was hit  
with textbooks 13 times... the list goes on.  
  
You know I can tuff all that stuff out no problem, but unfortunately one of the textbooks caught  
my still unhealed bullet hole ripping the stiches... yeah that kind of hurt. This of course caused  
me to miss most of lunch do to having to re-sew. I didn't get to see Heero... but I did pull the old  
switcharo on the uber bitch, and once more Shou was in the clutches of, shudder... Relena. You  
know when this is done I'm going to make sure Shou gets the biggest medal possible for risking  
his sanity in the line of duty.   
  
I didn't see Heero till gym, then I spent most of the time watching the spandex behind running  
around doing tricks. The little devil caught my eye and proceeded to give me the most  
provocative view ever in the history of spandex behinds. Shifting I discreetly adjusted my self  
glad for my baggy shorts. "Miss. Rutherford!" not tearing my eyes away form my honey absently  
waved at the source of the annoying sound. "Miss. Rutherford we are here to learn not check  
fellow classmates behinds! We are here to make sure your partner doesn't end up falling!"  
looking behind me I noted Relena, whom I'd been 'spotting' was flat on her back moaning.  
Looking at the teacher and the girls looking at the girl on the floor I shrugged, "At least now  
she's in the position she's most comfortable with ... being flat on her back and all". I had to add  
the last part just so Relena didn't miss the insult.  
  
The entire class laughed hard, and Relena gave me the nastiest look ever. Never mind her...  
looking over I gave Heero a wink, my little honey blushed but not me, I was cucumber man... as  
in cool as a.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Art class went much better, I played footsies with Heero while he had me pose so he could finish  
the drawing of me as Duo. I was in the process of teasing my little baby when I guess you can say  
disaster stuck.  
  
It seemed as if the Powers that Be had forsaken me as Relena made her way to out table with a  
look of grim determination. It was hard to tell exactly what expression she had Because there was  
always so much makeup on her face. "Heeeeerrrroooo!" wincing I tried to block out the high  
pitch wail, no luck. Like a ship under full sail she glided up and proceeded to drape herself across  
my Hee-chan... damn the bitch to hell. Growling I started to rise, guess she was smarting about  
that 'flat on her back' thing in gym.   
  
"Heero... you know that Grad is comming up right?" panic stricken my Hee-baby glanced at me  
silently pleading for help, reaching over I was about to pry Hee-chan away when I heard glass  
shatter. A tad surprised I glanced around as about 10 guys in black invaded out art class all  
wearing those funky-ass ninja outfits.   
  
Looking around, I was dumbfounded what the hell? One reached for me, but with a flick of the  
wrist my assailant went flying through the air. Turning to check on my charge I caught Relena  
cowering on the floor and one of the men was punching my Heero...   
  
Someone  
  
was  
  
hitting  
  
my   
  
Heero...  
  
I saw red.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
All: CONGRATULATIONS TO THE BROCKVILLE COLLEGIATE INSTITUTE IMPROV  
TEAM!!!! ^_^ 


	8. Fight, Love, and Future

Disclaimer: You know... not mine if it was would I be writing this??  
Parings: 2x1 (my first time maybe a lemon later 1x2?) 3x4, 5xH  
Story: From a first person perspective, Duo is on a secret mission to protect the queen of the  
world... as a girl. Head over heels for the handsome Heero, he struggles to stay undercover.  
Along with the whole Gundam gang and a stuffed pink rabbit named Shou-chan. Can Duo  
survive?  
  
Author's Note: Ok, for this chapter I finally have a warning... ahem... LEMON LEMON  
LEMON... ok that's that I have provided a link to the full unedited chapter of this story so if you  
wanna read the hard core stuff just go there kk? Alright then on with the thank you's:   
  
Stray Cat: Yes of course cucumber... hehhehehe... thanks! Cally: Oh yes Heero will kick some  
ass alright *laughs manically* Rain: hehehehe... thanks for the review and here 's a nice  
update...N.A: Thanks glad ya like it! Rei: Ack! Hope this was soon enough yes?? Thanks! ^.^  
Me: thanks for the review! PSL: Anything but the chickens! No ah! *runs screaming* Nymph  
Demon: Yes Shou-chan is the coolest... wait till you see what I have in store for Relena... *grins  
evilly* Ash Lee Brodford: Woot! Go Duo! It's your birthday! *smacked by T* ~_~... chibidark  
angel: Please do enjoy the lemon! Thanks! Dia: WOOHOOO! Heero plushie *dancing around* I  
can now die happy... Kijin: GOD BLESS YOU! 'Bout damn time someone picked up on my  
blatent thivery of M*A*S*H quotes ~_^ I love that show and my hat is off to ya dude! Schulditch  
kitten: Thank you! Tenshi no Ai: *blushing* man my ego is gonna be huge... thank you! FuJi  
Fox: Hmmm... *nods head* sugar is the only thing that keeps me going... thanks! Arasroth69:  
Hmm... I thought I might need an explanation and all... so well... yeah! Shinigami: Hope you like  
my new chapter! Lord Pink: *snickers* I like the name! Anyway thanks for the review....  
  
*looks at her 99 reviews...* could someone please be my 100 reviewer? I mean this is cruel...  
*hit with large object* shutting up...  
Fate of Peace  
  
Act 8 ~ Fight, Love, and Future  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next ten minutes are hard to explain. The closest analogy I have is, I went Ranma/ Kenshin  
on their ass's. Rushing forward I delivered a powerful blow to the jaw of the one beating on MY,  
Hee-chan. Relena was wailing on the floor and my poor baby was dazedly shaking his head.   
  
With a roar of fury I proceeded to methodically beat five of the bastards into the ground, how  
dare they touch Heero. I'm rather ashamed to say I completely lost my sense of self during the  
fight, I haven't done that since the streets of L2.  
  
It was a full ten minutes after the initial attack as the five remaining men disappeared quickly,  
leaving me standing in the middle of a bloodbath. Breathing hard I glanced down at my still  
curled fists, blood dripped form the split knuckles making crimson pools on the floor. Utter  
silence rained as I took stock of the damage, the entire class had vanished out the doors most  
likely getting help. Only Relena and Heero remained, the former seeming to have passed out and  
the other looking around. Taking in the unmoving bodies and blood smears, now decorating the  
art room.  
  
"Heero I..." starting forward I halted as the sound of running feet approached, someone was  
comming. Shit. This was not good if they saw me like this my cover was gone, "Hurry Duo!"  
Heero rushed to me where he promptly lifted me into his arms... hmm... this was nice. "Heero  
what are you..." the blue eyed teen glared at me "Shhh... I'm going to get you out of this".  
  
The approaching footsteps halted outside the entrance as Heero swiftly transported me towards  
freedom. "What in the wo-" the principle stood outside the classroom in shock, Heero breezed by  
her while I pretended to be unconscious. "Hurry Principle, you better call the police, Daisy was  
hurt so I'm taking her to the hospital", cracking an eye I saw the lady nod in compliance before  
hurrying off to the office, Heero never paused as he carried me all the way to his room. Funny...  
the teacher never asked for an explanation...  
  
Once inside the dorm room Heero deposited me on the bed before locking the door, "Duo?"  
looking across the room at my lover I noted the concern in those beautiful eyes. "Can...can I use  
your shower Hee-chan?" nodding sympathetically Heero ushered me into the washroom.  
Nodding gratefully I turned an the water as hot as it would go, Heero quietly left as I stripped  
discarding my bloody garments with disgust.   
  
The water was wonderful, tugging the band from my hair I let the liquid work it's magic. I have  
no idea how long I stayed in that shower, but by the time I was finished I knew I must have  
looked like a prune... how very un-sexy. Still, I slung a towel round my waist before existing the  
bathroom in search of my little honey I could use some real TLC right now. Unfortunately it was  
not to be as the room was empty, sigh. Wearily I walked over to flop on the bed , were I promptly  
found the note my considerate little love had left me. Hmm... so he went to get food, well I could  
find no fault with the plan. Besides I was some kind of tired, yawing I decided it might be a good  
idea to rest my eyes a bit... screw my hair it can stay un-braided.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Duo..." mmm... someone was kissing me. I hope it's the one I want to be kissing me. Still  
feigning sleep I let the unknown kisser continue their little adventure, soft lips tracked across my  
face before trailing down my neck. Shivering I gave up on my little pretense to haul that messy  
headed little demon up for a deep kiss. Hmm... I like the why Heero tastes.   
  
As much as I would have liked the kiss to go on, the whole need to breathe thing was ruining my  
master plan slightly, darn. Pulling away I chuckled as hazy blue eyes looked at me, Heero was  
sprawled across my chest pinning me to the bed. Not that I minded though. Leaning forward I  
sucked his deliciously swollen bottom lip into my mouth. Hee-koi made a small explanation of  
surprise before closing his eyes in bliss, man alive my towel was becoming awfully confining.  
Come to think of it, Heero's clothing was hindering my kissing prowess, well that was easily  
remedied.  
  
With a swift tug I pulled off Hee-chan's t-shirt leaving him venerable to my mouth oh yeah...  
using my weight I flip us over so the positions were reversed, Heero moaned lightly as I kissed  
my way across his chest. "Duo..." slender fingers tangled in my hair as I first took one nipple in  
my mouth then another. Heero continued to make those maddening little noises in the back of his  
throat, grinning evilly I kissed my way further down coming to a stop just above the waist band  
of his pants.  
  
Teasingly I pulled the zipper down before sliding my hands in to cup Heero firm rear. Tugging  
the pants off I was pleasantly surprised to note Heero went commando, and I know that thought  
is going to make my life a whole lot harder... literally. Completely venerable to my gaze, as well  
as my mouth. Leaning forward I was about to lock my little baby in another tongue war when  
suddenly I felt him stiffen.   
  
~*~*~  
Omitted... should you want to read go click on author name and the URL is in my Biography  
  
~*~*~   
Panting heavily Heero collapsed forward against my chest, still on cloud nine I wrapped my arms  
around my koi holding tightly. Minutes ticked by, but neither of us moved. Bathing in the warm  
afterglow I ran gentle fingers up and down Heero's back playing the digits over the raised ridges  
of his spine. Heero returned the favour kissing and sucking at my neck... hmm... guess I'll have  
to wear some turtle necks for a while.  
  
"Duo..." not moving I continued to massage Hee-chan's back, "Yeah?" I felt Heero's head shift  
"That was wonderful". Smiling I glanced down, "Yeah Hee-chan that's the second most amazing  
thing that's ever happened to me..." looking into blue eyes I laughed as a cute little pout formed  
on those kissable swollen lips.   
  
"Only the second? What's the first?" softly I cupped one flushed cheek, "The most amazing thing  
that ever happened to me was the first time I laid eyes one you..." Heero blushed deeply before  
snuggling closer. Rather pleased with myself I tugged the comforter of our still joined bodies.   
  
I know, I know it was sappy but... for Heero I'd walk to the ends of the universe and back if it  
meant he's be waiting for me. In a way it was scary my feeling were so strong, sometimes it hurt  
so much to love him so.   
  
Heero's breathing evened out and in all honesty it had been a rather busy day... the best and worst  
day of my life... and I hoped tomorrow was going to give some answers. In my mind the final  
battle was at hand...  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Wilson: Damn... was it ever hard to write a lemon in first person perspective...  
Jay: o.O  
Katie: _  
Cas: ~_~  
Casey: _  
T: Baka... *ping*  
Wilson: At least someone lovers me... ah... WU!  
Wu: ^_^  
Wilson: My immortal body guard will protect me! *hides behind Wu*  
T: *Whipping out sword decapitates wu*  
Wilson: That's not a good thing...  
Wu: O.o  
D: So the comedy of errors continues... 


	9. Dreams, Plagues, and Headaches

Disclaimer: You know... not mine if it was would I be writing this??  
Parings: 2x1 (my first time maybe a lemon later 1x2?) 3x4, 5xH  
Story: From a first person perspective, Duo is on a secret mission to protect the queen of the  
world... as a girl. Head over heels for the handsome Heero, he struggles to stay undercover.  
Along with the whole Gundam gang and a stuffed pink rabbit named Shou-chan. Can Duo  
survive?  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the lateness guys but I've been rather lazy, and busy getting a  
summer job and all ~sigh~ oh well hopefully I'll get the lifeguarding position I want. Ok well  
that's it for now... oh just to let ya all know I'm not staring any stories till I get the ones I'm  
working on done. Now thank you's:  
  
PSL: Whoo! No chickens for me I'm on a roll baby! Belldandy: Sorry, sorry about the link thing  
stupid FF.net won't let me post links anymore... cool: Thanks, hope you like the chapter!  
Asaroth69: Again sorry I hope you got to read the full lemon it's posted on my site in case you  
didn't get it, sorry again and thank you for the review! Koneko: Stupid link caused me a lot of  
problems... anyway glad you like the story hope you like this new chapter! ~_^ Tenshi no Ai:  
Sorry about the late update, but in the next two weeks or so I hope to finish off this story. Stray  
cat: Hehehe... I love lemons two ~sigh~ and Duo and Heero are the cutest! *shoujo bubbles*  
Kijin: All must worship Hawkeye! Hehehe... holy obsessive much, any way thanks for the  
review! Dia: Wahhhh! Quatre and Trowa! How could I resist though I'll probably have to hand  
Quatre over to T... sigh... Penny: Thanks hope you like the new chapter! Leaf Zelindor:  
*blushing* thanks I hope you like the story so far. CinC: All in good time... *taps side of nose*  
we shall find out who the villain is soon. Nymph Demon: Oh and the Relena bashing and  
insanity continues with the latest installment I hope you like! White Demon: Any friend of Bell  
and PSL is a friend of mine, glad you liked my story hope you like this one! Dree: And you  
~sigh~ you pester me at school and now online man alive girl! Anyway here's a new chapter no  
be satisfied!  
  
That took a while jeez... no- *smack* ~_~   
  
  
Fate of Peace  
  
Act 9 ~ Dreams, Plagues, and Headaches  
  
~*~*~*~  
"Second strike! Doctor you have to leave now!" so dark... I can't see where am I? "Maxwell get  
out there's wounded waiting!" people hurt? I got to go. I have to save them, please you must  
understand they're only children... I'm running now, I'm looking but I can't see. I know I have to  
find something... someone? Unknown hands reach out to me trying to grab hold, they need help.  
But there is someone I have to find.  
  
Racing harder I stop suddenly, there. The ground is wet, why it's not raining. Tripping I land  
face first in a red pool... it's blood. Blood of the people I couldn't save. Still I have to find him.  
Staggering to my feet I hear my name called, "Duo! Please help!" hurrying over to the prone  
body before me, reach out. A crimson hand catches my wrist, "Why Duo? Why couldn't you save  
me?"   
  
Choking back a sob I cover my mouth... it's Heero. Hot tears roll down my face, I can't stop...  
Heero's lying before me stomach ripped open... oh god he's torn apart. "Duo Why can't you  
save me?" crying harder I try to help, try to ease the pain but my hands... they won't move. "I  
can't Heero I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." large blue eyes fill with tears, "It hurts..." sobbing harder I  
struggle against the invisible bonds holding me "Heero! I'm sorry! I'm sorry..."  
"Duo!" a blood red hand reaches out "Duo!"  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Duo!"  
  
My eyes snap open suddenly, tensing I immediately try to get my bearings, there's a face looming  
over mine. "Wha..." a hand stroking the side of my face, trying to focus I blink rapidly funny my  
eyes seem to be watering. "Duo are you ok? You kept saying you where sorry..." that voice  
Heero... Heero was safe. Bolting upright I pulled my lover into a tight embrace burying my face  
in that beautifully silky hair. "I'm fine honey, just a nightmare..."  
  
Feeling him nod Heero wrapped his arms around my chest, " Do you want to tell me what it was  
about?" raising a shaky hand I cupped the back of his head softly, "Not really love, something I  
really don't want to relive..." nodding in understanding he just snuggled closer.  
  
Soon I felt my muscles relaxing as I held the most important person in my life close and safe.  
Heero sighed as I gently massaged his back, running my hands over the smooth pales of muscles.  
"I guess I just lack the confidence..." softly I spoke, trying not to ruin the mood to badly. "When I  
was in medical school I was untouchable, I showed up late for class I ran off at the mouth... to me  
it was all a free ride. Still... all my life I wanted someone to acknowledge me. I loved the  
Maxwell church, Sister Helen and Father Maxwell they were the only real family. I was one face  
among many, not really special just an expendable life".  
  
I felt Heero tense soothingly I continued moving my hands, " It was in the first days of war I  
learned the most I think. I thought I was good, but seeing those men come in blown to hell... I  
lost it all Heero". Pulling away to look me in the eye he smiled encouragingly, "The way I act is  
all a front. Every time I get into an operating room I'm so afraid I'll mess up, I couldn't save  
those boys in the war and now..." laughing bitterly I closed my eyes, "Now I can't even look after  
myself..."  
  
Strong hands cupped my face, causing me to open my eyes slightly shocked by the strong grip,  
"No Duo..." Heero rubbed the pad of his thumb across my cheek, "No, you are a great man Duo.  
What you did for Quatre was amazing I couldn't do it, and I know for a fact Trowa is ready to  
worship the ground you walk on for saving his 'little one'". Feeling my cheeks heat up I tried to  
look away, but those capable hands held me in place, "Live Duo, if nothing else then live and do  
what you want. I'm sure there are many mother, sisters, wives, brothers, husbands even lovers  
who are grateful you returned their loved ones to them".  
  
Leaning forward Heero pressed our foreheads together, "And you know what? I'm glad that  
you're here with me right now Duo Maxwell, too me you are a one of a kind..." feeling like I was  
about to cry I kissed him tenderly lazily exploring every inch of that delectable mouth. Parting I  
wrapped my arms around my koi's waist as he likewise hugged my shoulders, "Love you  
Heero..." sighing happily Hee-chan rested his head against my heart, "Ai shiteru Duo".  
  
Stretching out once more I pulled Heero with me, school didn't start for at lest five hours yet and  
I needed some undisturbed sleep. "Maybe I should go back to my room Hee-chan I need some  
fresh clothing an-" cutting me off with a kiss the devious little minx smiled "Got you a fresh  
uniform, so here you stay!" emphasizing his words he collapsed across me holding me down,  
well if you can't beat'em join'em.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hell. It was a living hell... I really must have screwed up in a past life for here I sat staring, no  
glaring at the most vile and loathsome creature on the face of the Earth. Said evil creature was  
draped all over MY Heero... and I couldn't do a thing about it because I was 'protecting' the pink  
bitch... dramatic irony bites like a rabid monkey.  
  
My only consolation was the big eyed looks Heero kept throwing me, you know the look that  
said 'I-really-can't-get-rid-of-her'. Cracking my knuckles I glared some more and you know what  
Relena gave me this big smirk. Cooing she ran her hands over Heero's shoulders trying to look  
coy and sexy... to me she looked like a porcupine caught in a lawn mower... don't ask.  
  
"Umm...Daisy?" not taking my eyes off the sickening sight in front of me I grunted in reaction to  
Hilde's request, "Uh Daisy if you stare any harder I think your eyes are going to fall out".  
Grunting again I clutched the table hard, that Relena's got some awfully busy hands, "Daisy it's  
ok..." this time Wufei was trying to help out, god bless them both I had explained the situation  
and they promised to help me out... still there's MY Hee-chan and that horrible stupi- a sudden  
crack got the attention of everyone in the cafeteria.  
  
Feeling my cheeks heat up I looked down at my hands whom seemed to be clutching a rather  
large piece of the table... oops. Laughing nervously I handed the hunk of table to a shocked  
Hilde, before sprinting out the doors to the front lawn. Why oh why did I go and rip off a piece of  
the cafeteria table? Damn shotty workmanship, when a man purchase a table he has expectations!  
  
Reaching the large tree situated near the far wall of the school I decided maybe a little nap was in  
order. Funny how things always seemed better after a nice long sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Someone was playing with my hair, normally I wouldn't let people touch my hair but... this... this  
person was an exception. Opening my eyes I looked up into wide blue pools... hmm maybe I  
should be a song writer. "Heya Hee-chan," reaching up I brushed windblown hair away from that  
heart achingly beautiful face. Smiling slightly Heero gave me a quick kiss on the nose leaving me  
pretty much giggling helplessly.  
  
"Oi, gotta be careful around you..." grinning I sat up pulling the little honey into my arms. Now  
this, this was right no Uber bitch no nasty mission just me and Heero. "I don't like the way she  
hangs off you Heero," so sue me I was some kinda jealous. Nuzzling my neck he nipped lightly  
at the very, super sensitive spot below my ear. Little devil already worked out my weaknesses...  
"I know Duo, but I've known Relena a long time and I'm kind of like her older brother in a  
sense," sighing I hugged my little Hee-chan tight, "I know love, as much as I dislike it I know..."  
  
I really wanted to stay sitting under the tree cuddling, but I had appearances to keep up, "Come  
on Heero, lets get going it's time for gym..." standing the two of us brushed off our uniforms  
before heading towards the large stone building. "Blah! I'll be happy when I don't have to weare  
a skirt," stupid things very impractical. " I don't know I think you look cute," it took me all of a  
second to realize Heero made a joke. Heero made a joke. I pretty sure at about that time I had an  
aneurysm as I was doubled over unable to control the hysterical very un-feminie laughter.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Art class... the class only for men that are of true courage and valour. Then there's me. On the  
alert for something to happen, my hawk-like eyes were torn between Heero furiously sketching  
and looking for trouble. Ok here's the big question, do I watch Heero sitting there looking  
adorable with his adorable pink little tounge, sticking out the side of his adorable little mouth? Or  
do I watch the walking pink plague? Hmm... is that really a choice?   
  
Ok, ok focus Maxwell... deciding to continue my split attention I groaned aloud when the said  
plague sauntered towards us, "Heeeerrrrroooo!" ugh and shudder. Once again I was forced to  
make sure I didn't grab the table lest we have another cafeteria incident, instead I went for the  
glare. "Well Heero, I just wanted to make sure you'd be there on Friday," rolling my eyes  
heavenward I faked disinterest, "Comming to what Relena?" good Heero managed to work in  
some distaste there. "You know silly, I told you earlier..." gag me with a spoon, "Listen Relena I  
probably wasn't listening I was in awe of that power you wield," ooh... sarcasm... "Well Heero  
I'm having a press conference at the school on Fri-".  
  
The two looked at me the second I feel off my chair with a nice sounding crack, oh I'll be feeling  
that one later. Sticking my head over the table I gave my most innocent smile, "Really Relena a  
press conference?" the blond girl nodded warily, good I'll put the fear of Shinigami in her.. "Of  
course I'm making one of my famous speeches. Well anyway I want you up there with me Heero,  
you know as support. So good then I'll see you then". Turning she flounced away. Che, who  
flounces nowadays stupid thing to do.  
  
"Duo?" Heero was looking at me with concern as I sat mostly under the table with my head  
peeking over the edge, "You know what this means Hee-chan? It means my job got a whole hell  
of a lot harder".  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night found me in my room. Alone. As much as I wanted to sleep with Heero again...  
and again, I needed some thinking time. Things where complex and in my lovely analytical mind  
I needed some straining out. Having shed my skirt from black sweats and tank I hit the floor and  
started crunching. Good ok this is a start some nice physical exercise gets the brain juice going.  
  
"So lets review, first off on my first day I was stabbed by a knife... hmm... it was a small knife  
didn't do a lot of damage. The next was a sniper rifle in art class..." halting my motions I pulled  
off my hot tank top and continued with sit-ups. "After the rife was the bomb at the club, not in art  
class." Did I mention talking aloud helps me too think? Oh well it does. "But the bomb nearly  
killed Quatre..." that one stumped me, turning onto my stomach I started on push-ups. "The most  
recent being the men yesterday... in art class...ok there's something I'm missing here".   
  
Frustrated I went over it again and again, things got harder and harder to comprehend. Exhausted  
I finally collapsed panting on the floor, this was getting me no where I was tired and sweaty and  
well... I had one hell of a headache.   
  
Sighing I heaved myself off the floor heading for the shower, hopefully things would make sense  
soon, but from where I'm standing things are a whole hell of a lot more complex then I thought.  
Like I said before, things are just getting started.   
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
samptra: Yeah! Got a chapter done!  
Cas: Blah no lemon...  
Casey: Hehehehe... samptra's a good boyfriend  
samptra: *buffing nails* I sure am  
D: You're a girl  
T: _ I don't know anymore  
Katie: That's rather entertaining  
samptra: Once more my sexuality has come into question.  
T: *smack* don't worry I'll still beat you down!  
All: Yeah!  
samptra: With friends like you who needs enemies... *smack* @_@ 


	10. Lunch, Hello, and Goodbye

Disclamer: You know... not mine if it was would I be writing this??  
Parings: 2x1 (my first time maybe a lemon later 1x2?) 3x4, 5xH  
Story: From a first person perspective, Duo is on a secret mission ro protect the queen of the  
world... as a girl. Head over heels for the geourageous Heero, he struggles to stay undercover.  
Along with the whole Gundam gang and a stuffed pink rabbit named Shou-chan. Came Duo  
survive?  
  
Author's Note: Hey, hey all... look a new chapter! Anyway it's the Easter break now and I'm  
going to try my damdest to finish this story as well as 'To See You Once More' just to let ya  
know if anyone likes that one... ok now thank you's:  
  
Tenshi no Ai: Gah! I'm trying to have this story done within the next 4 days or so... so please  
have patience with this horrible writer! Fate-sama: No kidding I'm just as confused as Duo @_@  
.. White Demon: Why yes a porcupine in a lawn mower... hehehehehe... that was my own  
invention... thehehe... chibidark angel: As soon as I finish this story and the other I'm focussing  
all my attention to ACTD ok? Promise! Asaroth69: Thanks! I'll know if I got the job sometime  
next week... keep your fingers crossed! Penny: *drooling* a hell yeah! Duo all muscly and  
sweaty mmm... stray cat: *grumbles* Everybody loves Shou-chan... *smack* gomen T... Dia: Oh  
yes pink is bad... evil Relena after my Heero! *sighs* man I'm sad... Nymph Demon: That story  
you said to try out was really super funny! *giggles* thanks hope you like my new chapter!  
SlytherinDreams: Bah, don't worry I really appreciate the input... hope you like the new chapter!  
Skarlet: Ummm... yes that's true Hiiro is short for Hiroshi (i.e. Gravitation) but that's an actual  
name. Heero Yuy is a code name and Heero refers to the Japanese number 1... but if you wanted  
to you could spell it Hiiro, sup to you... anyway thanks for the review!  
  
Ok then now onwards and upwards for the new chapter! Oh by the by do you lovely readers of  
my want another lemon??? Let me know and I'll write... *smack* Sorry T...  
  
Fate of Peace  
  
Act 10 ~ Lunch, Hello, and Goodbye  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beep  
  
Beep  
  
Beep  
  
Beep  
  
Crash!  
  
I hate alarm clocks... glancing at the shattered remains of what once my clock I groaned. Today  
was gonna be busy...  
  
Getting ready for class in breakneck pace I was careening down the halls when I came face to  
face with a whole pile of camera equipment. I still couldn't believe that Relena was going to hold  
a press conference here... here! Which reminds me, mental note check for dangerous looking  
objects.   
  
Thinking hard I absently walked into class hearing the tale end of one of the conversation  
centring around the women or 'it' of the hour. "Oh! Relena your so cool, having a big press  
conference here of all places!" a new voice piped up, "Is that sexy Heero Yuy going to be up  
there whit you?" intrigued I inched closer what where they going to say about my Hee-chan?  
  
"Well, I don't want to give away to much but... I think he might propose to me soon!" falling off  
my chair and into the desk behind me I choked on my own spit. Heero propose?! Over my  
lifeless, cold, and half decayed corpse... ok that was a little gross but you get the idea right?  
Anyway all I knew was Relena Peacecraft was either tripping the light fantastic or insane. Little  
bit of column A little bit of column B I think...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Du- Daisy? Earth to Daisy!" ignoring Hilde I absently started chewing on my lunch, things still  
weren't coming together. "DAISY!" sorry H girl that's not going to get me, suddenly a wet  
tongue found that little spot that drove me up the wall and I was flat on back. Ok that got my  
attention. A grinning Heero looked at me innocently as I put on my best frown, "That's fighting  
dirty Hee-chan". Laughing he beamed before turning back to his lunch leaving me on the floor.  
  
"Now that we got your attention, maybe you wanna come back up here?" miffed I folded my  
arms snorting at the blue haired girl, "What if I want to stay here?" the evil girl grinned more,  
"Then the whole school is going to know that Daisy wears boxers". Narrowing my eyes I gritted  
my teeth, "You wouldn't". I really wanted to get rid of that smug smile she was wearing, "No I  
won't but in that position they can see everything up your skirt I think that will give it away."  
  
Damn her.  
  
Sighing I righted myself on the bench. "Oi Daisy why so bummed out?" still munching away and  
what ever I happen to put in my, mouth I decided to be sociable and answer dear Wufei's  
question, "It's Relena... well not her per say just the whole situation". Turning slightly Heero  
joined in, "What do you mean?" sighing I explained the bare facts, and at least some  
hypothesises on why this situation was occurring. Heero and Wufei listened closely asking  
intelligent questions... go figure.  
  
"Seems to me it's the work of an insider..." leaning back Wufei threw an arm around Hilde not to  
be outdone I put one of my hands in Heero's pocket, "Really?" absently I chewed, half listing to  
the long winded speech Wuffie was on about, and gently caressing Hee-chan... wow I can multi-  
task. "Are you listening?" jerking my hand back I grinned noticing Heero was distinctly flustered  
and cutey blushing. "Of course I was listing Wuffie-kins, you had me in tears..." all three were  
silent waiting for the other shoe to drop, "Yeah tears of boredom!" Heero grinned, Hilde  
swallowed giggles and I kept right on chewing.   
  
Surprisingly enough Wufei just calmly smiled a smug little smile, warily I eyed the crazy  
Chinese teen, "What?" smiling a little more he pointed at my tray, "Well you sure got me Daisy I  
mean I don't think anyone else could devour an entire styrofoam plate..." sighing I spit out the  
present mouth full of the white junk, well that explains why it was hard to chew...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok balcony secure... no bombs hidden in the podium. The school auditorium was in readiness for  
tomorrows press conference and I had just gone over the place with a fine tooth comb, nothing  
and I mean nothing was gonna get by me! Still one last check...  
  
Leaping onto the stage I once more scanned the chairs the microphone, the camera's everything. I  
almost didn't hear the other that entered the room...  
  
"What are you doing?" springing upright as if on fire I met steely blue eyes... and they weren't  
who I wanted them to be. Relena. The long haired girl kept her gazed trained on me as she  
ascended the stairs with practised grace. "Umm... I-I just wanted to you know... see what it feels  
like being... um... like a movie star!" oh was I good or what? I wasn't lying I always wanted to  
act. One perfectly plucked eyebrow arched as the super bitch gave a condescending look,  
"Really? Mmm... I suppose I'm even more famous though, I mean being the Queen of the World.  
Everyone looks up to me for guidance and support..." I felt like throwing up, damn I hated her  
goddamn... attitude!   
  
"After all where would the people be with out me?" glancing over she smiled taking centre stage  
and giving a little twirl, "I'm the one who leads them, in the end all are followers..." backing  
away I griminced that girls cheese has slid off her cracker... holy delusions of grandeur. "Yes,  
well I... I have to go now homework and all..." Relena wasn't even listing she was off somewhere  
in her mind as she waved out to the empty auditorium.  
  
Seizing my chance I took off like a shot wanting to put as much distance between me and the  
crazy phyco. Unfortunately I can never escape her for long... and the cruel thing of it was it was  
me usually returning.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Boom baby!" throwing open the plain white door I grinned for all I was worth, the startled  
occupants of the room gave me the once over before smiling. Striding over to the bed I retrieved  
the chart, "And how is my favourite patient today?" Quatre smiled, "Fine, thank you Duo..." the  
small blond was propped up on what had to be a mountain of pillows while the green eyed  
guarding watched over his charge zealously. "Can I really go home tomorrow Duo?" flipping  
through the papers I muttered a bit for effect, glancing up the little pale teen clinging to Trowa's  
hand like a lifeline. Nodding I replaced the clipboard, "Of course Q-man".   
  
Smiling in relief Quatre once more sank into the little nest made up for him, "So what brings you  
here?" sighing I settled down on the opposite side of the bed from the wired haired one, man that  
hairstyle just throws me right off... anyway. "Can't a guy come visit his friends? Well that and  
you should know Relena's holding a press conference tomorrow and it's got me scared half to  
death because there's a very good chance someone's gonna be trying to get her and I can't spend  
the night with Heero because I need to think and where this is all headed is my lack of a sex life,  
well now that I have one and I'm rambling so I'll just shut up now".   
  
Two sets of eyes blinked several times absorbing the information before understanding it fully,  
suddenly the pair was laughing so hard I thought they'd have an anuyrisum "Oh Duo your so  
funny!" blinking myself I scratched my head, "Umm... I was serious..." but would they listen?  
No.  
  
Chatting with the two love birds awhile longer we sifted through several Relena type as well as  
Heero type problems, not that Heero was a problem, I was just getting some pointers...  
on...things... ahem. "Well I gotta run, go put my skirt back on", gesturing to the green scrubs I  
was wearing I gave a small smile, "Probably never say that again". Biding Trowa and Quatre a  
farewell I meandered my way back down the halls towards the doctors lounge when I was  
stopped by several nurses.   
  
Apparently they where short staffed that night and several hours later found me exhausted  
mentally and physically. It was the good kind of I've-done-something-worth-while exhaustion  
though. So I was passing by Quatre's room again peeling off my shirt as I went, some poor little  
kid with a stomach flu had left me smelling rather aromatic... anyway where was I... oh yeah Q-  
man's room when I heard a scream.   
  
Well let me tell you I dropped the shirt and ran full tilt into the closed door damn near ripping it  
off it's hinges. Crouched I was ready for battle when I finally realized what was going on, Trowa  
and Quatre weren't alone, Heero, Hilde and Wufei were present as well. "Now that's service..."  
giggling Hilde walked up to me, "Mmm... Duo didn't know you where hiding this under that  
dress of yours..." following her gaze I blushed, I was standing half naked in a hospital room... oh  
joy. A sharp growl and suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck, Heero snuggled as  
close as possible before bitting out a very possessive "Mine!" grinning I stroked unruly locks,  
things where fine but that didn't explain... "Hey guys who screamed in here?"   
  
Hilde raised a sheepish hand, "Me I was looking at some of the gifts Quatre got and he has the  
ne-" clamping a hand over her mouth Wufei smiled indulgently, "We get the point Hilde".  
Grinning I leaned over giving Hee-chan a kiss on the head, "Well I guess I had better get some  
cloths on then eh?" reluctantly I parted with my love, "I'll go change then go back to the school  
with ya ok?" nodding he gave me a soft kiss... or at least it started that way soon we were  
engaged in a full frontal snog fest... till several rather strained voices broke us apart.  
  
Smiling I left again to change leaving behind a very dazed Heero, mmm... did wonders for the  
ego... unfortunately my utopia didn't last long as reality came back with a resounding thud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
5 a.m. in the morning... 5 a..m. it's the devil's hour I tell ya. Why was I up so early you ask? Well  
I'll tell you why... umm... too early can't think... blah I must check e-mail see way G says about  
the latest developments.   
  
Flipping on my laptop I was logged on in no time and my mission update was... "Return  
immediately a situation has arisen and needs your attention..." what the hell, " Your partner had  
already retuned, be here by 9 a.m. Friday morning..." wha- if I was too make it I needed to  
leave... now!   
  
Without thinking I gathered the meager possessions I brought forgoing the dress I pulled on my  
black jeans and black shirt. Silently I left the room heading for my motorcycle outside. Why did I  
have to go back? I didn't want to leave Heero! Strapping my junk to the bike I settled my swords  
in place it felt good in a sick sort of twisted way to have them on again. There was one last thing  
I had to do...  
  
Getting to Heero's room was the easy part, leaving was the hard part. Still sleeping my little  
angel... god it's so hard... still... pressing a soft kiss to parted lips I retreated as he stirred,  
"Duo..." he mumbled. It took every ounce of will power I possessed not to climb in that bed and  
hold him close. Dark as a shadow and just as quiet I left... turning my back on the one good thing  
in my life.   
  
Revving the engine I peeled out of the parking lot and onto the freeway, "God... look after him,  
and Shinigami give me the strength to return to him..."  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~  
samptra: Whoo! Chap done!  
Cas: Sooooo... where's the lemon?  
Casey: Drawing... drawing...  
Katie: Ashke you need more lemon...  
Jay: Really your not up to usual standards...  
D: Finish your Hunter x Hunter story dammit!  
samptra: frigging henti hungry fiends..  
Wu; Why am I even here?  
All: Blah!  
T: ~_^ 


	11. Heero, Hero, and Thongs

Author's Note: ^_^ Gahhh! Sorry guys, I've been taking an swimming insructing course and  
man... well I passed and so interviews this week for swimming position (go me!) Also good news  
(well for people who mysteriously like my fics) I'm loking for a beta reader! So if anyone out  
there maybe knows someone or is interested... I'm really terrible at this correcting my own stuff  
thing... anyway, the upside you get to read my stuff way before I ever post it! *cricket cricket*  
sigh... anyway on to thanks;  
  
Koneko: No worries I'm gonna write another lemon for this story! Chibidark angel: Hehehe... no  
worries ACTD I'm working on at the moment, but D is on me 24/7 to write... ~_~ I'm so tired.  
SlytherinDreams: No worries Shou-chan revisits us in this chapter! Stray-cat: ~sigh~ that Shou-  
chan I'm beginning to think I created a monster... Chara: Duo in black boxers... *drools on  
keyboard* hell yeah! Skarlet Red: Ummm... thanks! Maybe I can convert you to the yaoi side...  
Dree: DAMIT!!!! bad enough your making a ruckus at school... Fate-sama: No worries it all  
comes together in this chapter... or at least I hope it does... asaroth69: hehehehe... evil Relena  
shall get what's coming to her... *grinning manically* Shinikami Dragon: Arigatou for the  
review! Fuji Fox: *gasp* no cookies *furiously types* penny: Oh hell yeah... Tenshi no Ai: Hell  
yeah... ya need a plot because according to my friends I can't write PWPs, my short story for  
English class was 33 pages ~_~. Renaissance: Thanks, I'm glad I could make you smile, that  
what it's all about. PSL: I'm working hard here dude hope you like the new chapter! Dia: Ack! I  
didn't mean to make it sad! Cheez wiz: *holds fingers nanometre's apart* I came this close to  
killing her.. Kijin: Sorry about the cliffhanger... hehehe...  
  
Now then without futher ad- *smash* T: I give you this crappy... I mean wonderful chapter...  
samptra: ~_@.  
Act 11 ~ Heero, Hero, and Thongs  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The beauty of the rising sun was lost on me as dark thoughts swirled around in my mind. Images  
of my new found friends... Hilde and Wufei the strong relationship they shared... Quatre and  
Trowa those two were just so cute... and Heero. My Heero. My hero. He saved me, never before  
had I wanted to be with someone so bad. Scenes flashed before my vision with lightning speed,   
those serious blue eyes, that unruly hair... the soft kisses and heated touches shared in the early  
morning dawn...  
  
What the hell was I doing?  
  
Pulling over I dismounted to finish watching the sunrise, 7:30 am I was an hour form the school  
and an hour from the rendevous point. You know when people talk about having one of those  
'defining moments' in their lives? Well I guess you could say I was having one of those. It was  
time for some truths, as much as I hated to admit it.  
  
Sitting there watching the sun I finally gave into those little niggling doubts that had been  
plaguing me since I received the message from G. Something wasn't right. There was more to  
this story then meet the eye, for instance Shou has never gone on ahead without telling me... and  
another G usually contacts me in...person... "Oh shit!" suddenly the pieces fell into place and I  
was racing for my bike. "Oh damn it to hell!" how could I have been so stupid! I can't believe I  
missed it before.  
  
Taking a moment I glanced at my watch, it was 8 now... so if I was speeding... right! Kicking the  
engine on, I revved hard going almost a hundred clicks. Berating myself for not seeing it sooner I  
pushed the motorcycle to the max, this type of thing had to planned out just right or more then  
one life was going to be lost today...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ten minutes to nine and I was racing down the deserted hallways towards the beasts lair so to  
speak. The parking lot had been overflowing with camera crew vans, as well as limos that had  
transported some of the most influential people of our time all in the auditorium... and I was  
hurrying towards Relena's room.  
  
Being the gentleman that I was, I didn't even knock as I kicked in the door breaking the flimsy  
piece of wood clean off it's hinges. Breathing deeply I stepped inside... and was lost in a sea of  
pink... oh god I've died and gone to hell. Everything was pink. The bed, the closet the animals,  
hell even the computer.   
  
Choking back my rising nausea at the horrendous monstrosity that had once been a room I set my  
mind to the task at hand. Really I have nothing against the colour pink, hell my best friend is  
pink, it's just any colour associated with Relena is bad. Anyway back to the task at hand,  
hesitantly I started at the closet gulping at the acres of pink frilly things. Nothing here... next  
came the shelves, and the desk, and bed... the last was the dresser.  
  
This had to be the scariest thing I'd ever done. Hands shaking like a leaf I pulled open the bottom  
draw... shirts. Trembling harder I pulled open the middle draw... pants. Really scared I gave  
myself ample time to gather courage before slowly pulling open the final draw... and I'm  
ashamed to say I screamed like a school girl.   
  
There... this is what I'd been looking for, but I never thought it'd be this bad! Inside the draw was  
pink p-ppp-pa... underwear, shudder Relena's undergarments... and on top of the lot was Shou  
bound and gagged with what looked to be a thong. Whimpering with disgust I unwrapped my  
friend hastily tossing away the disgusting little scrap of material.   
  
"Shou!" quickly I hugged my him... well as well as one can hug a stuffed pink rabbit. "Shou I'm  
sorry to put you through that torture! It was all my fault if only I had thought of the answer  
sooner..." hugging back Shou nodded, "Damn straight it was your fault! But enough of that the  
real problem is this conference Rele- " racing out the door and down the hall with Shou still on  
my shoulder I grinned slightly, "It's ok Shou I already figured it out..."   
  
Now all I had to do was get into the conference...being slightly more subtle this time I snuck in.  
The room was silent except for the continuous click of camera's and Relena's harpy like voice  
screeching across the room. Ok mission two accomplished, infiltrate the conference. That in it's  
self is quite the feet seeing as I had two swords and a pink bunny on my shoulder.  
  
Ok now if I was right... which happened once in a blue moon... then th- there! With the cat-like  
reflexes I posses I was across the floor and leaping onto the stage just as the red light took a bead  
on Relena. Pushing hard I was across the wooden stage, reaching Heero just in time to put him  
out of the bullets reach. The whole room erupted in screams.  
  
The dignitaries on stage where in an uproar, as were the people below as the jolted one another in  
a vain attempt to escape. Unable to reassure Heero I bolted to the stage wings in time to grab the  
man all in black, and carrying the hand gun.  
  
He threw the first punch, but I threw the last and the stupid idiot who tried to hurt my Hee-chan  
crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap. "Duo, Relena!" Shou still on my shoulder had a  
firm grip on my braid as I once more put my long legs into action speeding across to the so called  
'Queen of the World', hmm... some queen she was trying to sneak away in the commotion.  
  
"Oh no you don't bitch!" grabbing that long blond hair I yanked her backwards effectively  
throwing her to the ground. Man that felt good. "You bastard who are you? What do you think  
your doing? Do you know who I am? I'll su-" little miss bitch cut off as one of my swords found  
her throat. Pressing the hard steel close to her neck I grinned at what had to have been my most  
insane smiles, "Shut up, I got questions and you got answers. So here's how it's gonna work your  
gonna answer me or I'm gonna cut out your voice box..." that felt better.  
  
Turning white, then red, then purple, Relena finally settled on a nice blue tinged face before  
nodding ever so slightly. I saw Heero get up and make his way over to us surprise etched in every  
feature of his face. "Ok Relena why don't I start and you just nod ok?" again a tiny nod, mmm...  
who said blond's were dumb.  
  
"Right first off the knife... that I must say was rather smart. A small knife no pain right Relena?"  
that blue colour went a little pale, "And then the sniper on the room, that was another stoke of  
genius, eh? Get rid of obstacles in the way..." yup she was defiantly much paler now. " The bomb  
in the club was another shot wasn't it? A way to go bigger and better, give the people what they  
want..." indigent blue eyes had turned surprisingly icy. "Then the men the other day right? If you  
can't have it no one can, can they Relena?" the people had been slowly entering the auditorium  
as I spoke, perfect Relena you will be your own down fall... "Today again I foiled your attempt  
didn't I, or were you going to valiantly throw yourself in front of Heero hoping to capture your  
'one true love'?"  
  
I meet the evil bitch stare for stare, those cold eyes now had as sort of malicious glint. Heero  
having reached us was standing slightly apart, staring at Relena as well. Shou was I suppose just  
as baffled as everyone else... yet no one made a sound. Finally it was Relena who broke the  
tension, "How did you figure it out?" smiling grimily I held my sword in place, " Several things  
really, first the people; all of them where ex-soldier. How do I know you ask? The clue was the  
bomb I've only ever heard that sound on the battlefield, and only those who fought there know  
the mechanics of making one. The technology is banned today." The people still in the  
auditorium had hedged closer, "The real give away that seemed to bring everything together was  
out conversation we had yesterday Relena, i.e. how the people could never do without you... and  
how they would do anything you asked." Smiling again I pressed the sword a little closer, "But  
the final nail in your coffin was the e-mail ordering me to return. If you had done a little research  
Relena you should know important orders like that are delivered live... and Shou-chan would  
never leave without me".  
  
Feeling rather proud of my self, I was immensely satisfied as the blonde haired girl began to  
tremble. "So Relena why not enlighten the rest of us exactly, why?" past the anger mark, she was  
in an all out physcotic break down, "Why? Why? I'll tell you why! It was perfect! Only I could  
think of it, what were to happen if the Queen of the world was hurt? The people would feel oh so  
terrible, they'd hold me higher in standing. If poor little me got stabbed, of corse I would  
survive..." That glint was madness I was sure.  
  
"But then you showed up... I knew you were protecting me, so what better way then to die taking  
a bullet for me? The stupid idiot didn't hit you anywhere vital..." light blue eyes widened till only  
a pin prick of pupil was visible, man I was weirded out alright. "So what could I do your like a  
cockroach so I sent you away... and got some lackey to plant the bomb. I knew Heero would save  
me, and then we would be married. Then you showed up again!"  
  
Furious eye's dilated till they became almost black it was like something from the 'Exorcist',  
"Then I knew... you and your sick perversion had corrupted my perfect man. I knew though that I  
could get rid of it, maybe a good beating was all he needed... but you came again..." man she was  
making me out to be some kind of stalker. "Today though... your wrong... today Heero will die, if  
I can't have him no one will!" screaming the last she wiped out the gun concealed beneath her  
skirt.  
  
Ok, someone has been watching too many movies. With a flick of the wrist I knocked the gun  
from her hands sending the pistol skidding across the stage surface, "Relena did you really expect  
that to work?" the crazy girl just started to laugh, and laugh... and laugh.   
  
My Heero huddled near to me staring wide eyed at the hysterical girl on the floor, personally I  
didn't want to touch her with a ten foot pole. "I'm the Queen! Me! All will follow me... there too  
stupid to think for themselves!" caught up in her own delusional world, she barley realized when  
several security guards carried her off.  
  
Now if this where the movies... me being the hero would have to kiss the one I rescued meaning  
Heero. Oh yeah... leaning down I was about to give my little honey the kissing of a lifetime when  
Shou interrupted, "That was unexpected..." sending him a glare from the corner of my I, I  
grunted before continuing on my course. "I mean who saw that comming? I mean Relena?"  
sighing in frustration I pointed turned my head to look at the stuffed animal, "Shou I'm a little  
busy right now..." gesturing to Heero I smiled slightly when a small pink head nodded in  
agreement, "Sorry, sorry I'll shut up..." once more I stared in, "Not going to say a word not one  
blessed word..." Heero was giggling and I was about to strangle my so called friend when... "Aw  
the hell with it!"   
  
Grabbing Heero close I dipped him over my arm, man I must have looked cool sword in one  
hand a beauty on the other... and a pink rabbit on my shoulder. Screw it, inching closer I was  
millimetres away from those delightfully pouty lips when, "DUO! Great job!" a hard slap winded  
me causing a chain of events that left Heero on the floor and Shou dangling from the end of my  
braid.  
  
Wheezing I clutched my side, "What the hell ya want Tim!" my fellow F.O.P member grinned.  
"Message, your mission is finished return for debriefing and a new assignment on L4..."   
  
No... they were going to make me leave Hee-chan... again...  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~  
samptra: Whoo! Now I'm an Instructor!  
Katie: Who cares where's the lemon???  
Jay: Hehehehe... Squall and Siefer  
samptra: Hehehe... I like Zell  
T: *whips out gun*  
samptra: *eyes very wide* AHHHHH!!!  
Dree: Yeah new chapter! Now finish it!  
samptra: Ok, ok... *ping* ~_~  
T: ^_^ 


	12. Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen

Disclaimer: You know... not mine if it was would I be writing this??  
Parings: 2x1 (my first time maybe a lemon later 1x2?) 3x4, 5xH  
Story: From a first person perspective, Duo is on a secret mission ro protect the queen of the  
world... as a girl. Head over heels for Heero, he struggles to stay undercover. Along with the  
whole Gundam gang and a stuffed pink rabbit named Shou-chan. Came Duo survive?  
  
Author's note: SORRY!!! I'm very sorry it took so long to get the final chapter posted... I really  
am... and no there is no lemon in it so again... sorry... but on the bright side this story is officialy  
finished leaving me to finsh two other Gundam stories as well as a Hunter x Hunter fic and a  
Naruto one... ~sigh~ no peace for the wicked. Anyway on the bright side I have again my new  
beta Maho god bless her! She is da bomb ~_^ ok then thank yous...  
  
Kijin: Thanks muchly for all the reviews and for having patience with me... and do you honestly  
think Heero would leave Duo?! Chibidark angel: Gomen! I will write a lemon for this story  
evenetually but... I know you'd rather read the end quick.. Maho: Thanks for the beta again ^_^  
Skarlet Red: Umm... the beginning is actually back in the 7 chap I think... anyway we did pass  
the start long ago. Thanks for the review hope you like the final chapter! Tenshi no Ai: Hehehe...  
I got so many fanfics on the go at the moment... blah! I'll get there eventually though never fear!  
Thanks for the review! PSL: Finally you get to read the chapter! Sorry, sorry about making you  
wait but I'm trying man I really am! Nymph Demon: Thanks for the offer I'll keep you on file in  
case I ever need help thanks again muchly! Stray cat: Yes yes... Relena must die... Asaroth69:  
Honestly I have no idea what Shou is... but I'll make something up for ya... ok Shou was created  
by Dr. G a robot who happens to have stuffing and looks like a pink bunny. Originally he was  
created to do spy work, get in where others couldn't etc. but he ended up being Duo's caretaker  
because lets face it, Duo can't look after himself. Hope that answers some of you question. Dis:  
Sorry I'll try to write a lemon for this one as soon as I can... but I know there won't be a sequel  
thanks for the review! Futagoakuma-tenshi01: No worries got beta now spelling etc. much  
better, hope you enjoy the final chapter! SlytherinDreams: Glad you like, I know the feelings of  
those exams and man do they suck! Ok hope you enjoy the last chappie! FireElf: That's right  
stroke my ego... flattery will get you everywhere *winks* hope you like the last chapter!  
Onoratom: Now my friend the fic is over! SSJ4 Sailor Menz: Ok now you don't have to go crazy  
yes? Dark Peppermint" Riiiiigggghhhhttt... *backs away slowly* Dreamer: *salutes* Aye aye  
captain chapter finished! Enjoy!  
  
Wow that took a while... anyway thanks again for all who reviewd and who read God bless you  
for pretending to like my crap stories, you all should get medels. Anyway without futher ado I  
give you th- *smack* @_@ T: The long awaited final chapter of FOP!  
  
Act 12 ~ Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Duo are you ready?" I wasn't going to listen... "Come on Duo what's up buddy?" Like hell I'm  
going to tell you Tim. "It will make you feel better to get it off your chest..." Sighing I set down  
my duffel bag. Presently we were standing in the school parking lot. Several hours ago all the  
lose ends had been tied up... well almost all.   
  
Relena was bound for Happy Acres Psychiatric Ward for some heavy duty evaluation, the  
conference disbanded as several of the leading political heads were going to fill the power gap,  
now that their figure head was gone. Everything seemed to be done up in a nice little package...  
except for Heero. I hadn't had a chance alone with him since Tim came.   
  
"Tim... I've been thinking; we can't be fighters all our lives. I mean we deserve to be happy too,  
right?" Damn, I could talk for hours about nothing at all, but when it came to something  
important, I didn't have the words to voice it. Tim gave me a hard clap on the shoulder, "Duo  
everyone deserves to be happy..." Smiling, I glanced at Shou, still perched on my shoulder. The  
pink bunny nodding encouragingly, "Do what you have to do, Duo".   
  
"Alright!" Time to make an impression. First I handed my passenger over to Tim, then I handed  
him my shirt. "What on earth are you doing Duo?" Glancing down, I tugged my very baggy black  
jeans a little lower... to the point of indecency. Adjusting the chain hanging from my belt loop, I  
glanced up grinning, "How do I look?" Snorting, Shou shook his head waving floppy ears. Tim  
grinned, "Looking good Duo!"   
  
Putting on my sexiest smirk, I walked back towards the school. Heero was probably having math  
right now... so... oh man was I evil. Purposely, I strode down the halls, ignoring the curious  
head's poking out of the classrooms. Though it was hard to ignore the gaggle of drooling girls  
who'd taken it upon themselves to follow me.   
  
Reaching the stair case, I took the steps two at a time. I was so close to Heero now. The boy, I  
knew, had class in the science wing. 222...224... here it is 226. Halting, I took a deep breath  
before throwing the door open.   
  
The teacher halted mid-sentence and all eyes in the room converged on little old me... I watched,  
amused, as some of the girls blushed furiously while others eyed me like a piece of meat. Right  
now though, there was only one set of cobalt eyes I wanted to see... and they happened to be  
fastidiously locked on the textbook in front of him. Hmm... this will not do!   
  
Still doing my slinky little walk and wearing my dangerously sexy smile, I bore down on my  
target like a homing missile... great, now I'm military equipment. Positioning myself near Heero,  
I cleared my throat... and was ignored. So I did it again and this time I had two very mad looking  
blue eyes swing up at me. At first it looked as though Hee-chan was going to rip me a new one  
but those lovable baby blues softened and a delicate flush spread across pale cheeks. "Duo wh-"  
Heero didn't have a chance to finish.   
  
Swiftly, I pulled him out of his hard little plastic chair. All I heard was the small gasp before I  
proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of my little love. Everything fell away and all that was  
left was Heero and myself. It was one of those moments, you know, like in the movies where  
everyone starts cat calling and clapping... except a lot of the guys were booing more or less. So  
where some of the girls for that matter.   
  
Pulling away, I looked down into that now beautifully flushed face, pink lips now swollen  
slightly form my kisses... gah! I wanted to kiss him again. "Heero, I have to leave now..." I  
watched him cringe as the passion induced daze dissipated and my little honey tried to pull away.  
"Nuh-uh not till you listen," I pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around that slim little  
bendable body, tighter. Ok, better not concentrate on those thoughts, lest I drag him off to the  
janitor's closet.   
  
"Do you really have to go?" Aww man... now I felt hella bad at that plaintive little tone... those  
huge ass eyes. Sighing I rested my forehead against his, "Heero I have to go, but I will come  
back". Hee-chan looked skeptical, "Your graduation is in a few months right?" Slowly, that  
messy head nodded. "Good I'll be back for your Graduation, I promise..." unable to resist I gave  
Heero one last kiss. The noise was steadily increasing and the teacher, having just come out of  
her shock, was sputtering indigently at us. "Tell Trowa to keep an eye on Quatre, and tell Hilde  
and Wufei I'll see them soon... and Heero... I love you, never forget that" Heero's eyes got all  
watery and so were mine. It was about to become a crying fest.   
  
So being the macho seme that I am, I turned, giving my braid a practiced flick. Making sure  
everyone in the class see not only my very manly scars, but also several little love bites from a  
certain... someone... that ought to keep them talking. The teacher still stuttering, I was just about  
out the door when Heero came running, "Duo! Promise you'll come back..." Bowing, I grinned,  
"With bells on Hee-chan". Seemingly properly convinced, he handed me a folded up piece of  
paper, "Don't look at it just yet..." he whispered before giving that oh so sensitive spot a lick.  
Shuddering, I stumbled out into the hall, dazed but very, very, super happy.   
  
It wasn't till I was once more out of the school and properly dressed, that I ventured a look at the  
piece of paper. Shou watched curiously as I unfolded the thick paper. I had a feeling what it  
might be... but what I got very nearly was the end of me. Shou made a sort of choking noise as I  
unfolded said paper in all it's glory. I know I made some sort of noise before I blushed to my  
toes. "Duo please tell me..." Struck dumb, I stared at the charcoal drawing of me... and Heero in a  
rather intimate position. It was like one of those yaoi comics with me... um... with Heero sitting  
in my lap as I... hehehe... oh man... even if the picture was a little risky the drawing was done in  
amazing detail. Every line precise, and practiced... I knew this little beauty was going to get me  
through the next several months.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
After that Shou and I left campus for real... well, neither hell nor high water nor insane yaoi girls  
were going to keep me from my Hee-chan. Which is incidentally the exact same thing I told G as  
I handed in my resignation. To say he was a little upset would be the understatement of the year.  
He was rippin' and damned if he didn't take me down a notch or two, but in the end, after several  
long and grueling missions, he accepted it and I was released from the F.O.P agency.   
  
What did I do you ask? Well it came as a major surprise when Shou left with me, I'm pretty sure  
that's why G was mad. Shou was the best field agent, ever. So Shou came with me and I took up  
with Dr. Turner. Remember him? Anyway I was to finish my residency at his hospital, oh by the  
by I decided which field of medicine to go into... pediatrics. I love kids... and kids love Shou and  
the 'Pretty' doctor... got to get those little ones to stop saying that.   
  
Ok, I went off on a tangent there. Anyway, yeah so it was Heero's graduation night and I had  
meant to go early to see him get his diploma and stuff but there was an emergency and well... I  
was late. So Shou having begged me to take him, was perched on my shoulder wearing a little  
polka dot bow tie... don't ask. Polka-dots went out of style like... ok so they were never in style.   
  
As for me I had on, of course, the black slacks, the violet silk shirt... Shou said it made my eyes  
stand out. I told Shou we should wear matching outfits but he said everything clashed with his  
skin so he'd go o'natural... I think he's an exhibitionist.   
  
So we where strolling into the high class hotel where the Graduation dance is in full swing and  
the guys watching the door were bombed out of their skulls. Getting in wasn't hard, but to find  
Hee-chan... man I haven't seen him in months and without Heero there is no sex life so... you see  
my point. Let me tell you, that picture Heero drew, has gotten me through many a long night... ok  
so that defiantly did not sound right.   
  
Walking onto the dance floor, my first encounter happened to be the lovely typical heterosexual  
couple of Wuffie and Hilde. "Duo!" the short blue haired girl gave me a rather friendly hug that  
had Wufei growling. Prying off clinging arms, I smiled, "Nice to see you to Hilde, how are  
things?" bursting into a fit of giggles, the girl promptly sat on the floor, "He said things..." Ok  
then, moving on. "Wufei, have you seen Heero?" the Chinese youth shrugged, hauling his date  
off the floor. "Nope, but you better have a good excuse".  
  
I was about to ask him exactly what he meant when, suddenly, I was surrounded by a bunch of  
cooing girls, "Ooohh... a pink bunny!" I bet you thought they were after me, didn't you. Always  
the same when ever I'm out with Shou. I'm nothing, just the shoulder supporting the 'cute'  
rabbit. "He's got a little bow-tie!" Glancing at Shou, I had to smile. The little guy was having the  
time of his life. "Well, Duo, I'm going to leave you to it, then. Don't want to interrupt or any  
thing..." Little player. Shou vanished with the girls and I was left alone. Wow, I was dumped by a  
pink bunny...   
  
"Duo?" Turning, I caught sight of a very familiar blond head and... some very normal brown hair.  
Pushing my way over to the couple, I knew my jaw hit the floor. Trowa's hair was... normal. No  
odd gel peak thing that stuck out. Just his hair down. "Your catching flies Duo..." Smiling  
slightly, the brown haired teen rested his head atop Quatre's. Snapping my jaw closed I finally  
collected my rather scattered wits, "So Q-man how goes it?" The petite teen smiled, "Great. I  
don't think I could ever thank you enough for what you did Duo..." waving away the  
acknowledgment, I put on a very cocky smile, "No prob. I bet you anyone would have done the  
same at that hospital. Hey have either of you seen Heero?"   
  
The two exchange rather significant glances. This did not bode well for me... "What?" I was  
almost afraid of the answer, "Well you see Duo after you left... umm... Heero kind of..." looking  
at Trowa for some help Quatre passed off the explanation, "Well... he'd been drawing... a lot..."  
Quatre decided to add his two cents. "And he's always talking about you... and uhh..." Sighing, I  
rubbed my temples, "Would you stop beating around the proverbial naked mole rat and just spit  
it out!" Another 'look'. This time Trowa gave me the answer I was looking for "To be perfectly  
honest he's been horny as hell..."   
  
Had I been drinking anything at that point in time I'm sure I would have had it coming out my  
nose. As it was, I wasn't drinking and Heero chose that particular moment to find me...  
"DUUUUUOOOOO!" I was nearly flattened by the sheer force of the bellow from across the  
room. I was flattened, however, by the sheer force of a Heero landing on my chest. "Duo!" I was  
only given a glimpse of beautiful blue eyes before Heero was kissing me senseless... on the dance  
floor. I vaguely heard Trowa and Quatre laughing, but it was getting very hard to think as Heero  
was unbuttoning my shirt.   
  
"Whoa there, Hee-chan, settle down. We have all night..." breaking the kiss I gently yet  
forcefully removed his busy little hands; little devil. "But Duo..." pouting cutely, he crossed his  
arms, still perched on my abdomen. "Don't you want me anymore?" Those large eyes filled with  
unshed tears. Where did he get that trick? Blah! My will was weakening. Reaching up, I brushed  
unruly hair from those sad eyes. "Be reasonable Hee-koi, you only graduate once. Enjoy it while  
you can, ok?" Have you ever tried to reason with a hormonal teenager? It's not pretty...   
  
Acting fast, I hauled Heero upright as I stood. "Come on Heero, we'll do some major dirty  
dancing..." you actually think I was going to pass up the opportunity to grind with my little  
honey? So there we were, grinding on the dance floor as close as humanly possible, with Heero  
pretty much plastered to me in some form or another. So far we'd caught the eye of almost  
everyone in the room, whether it was in disgust, fascination, or awe of my masculine beauty...  
just kidding.   
  
I knew, though, the party was winding down. How could I tell, you ask? Well, when Shou-chan  
starts singing kareoke, you know a party's over. So right in the middle of Shou's 'I Will Survive'  
Heero finally managed to drag me onto one of the currently unused balconies. It was a beautiful  
starry night out, the kind you get in those cheesy girl movies. "Duo?" Glancing over at Heero, I  
smiled... so what if it's a cheesy chick flick? Without a word I opened my arms allowing the little  
angel, sanctuary. I love him so much.   
  
Sighing, I heard the muffled sobs coming somewhere in the vicinity of my chest, "Hey... come on  
now Heero it's alright. I'm not going to leave you ever again. I promise". Watery blue eyes  
looked up at me through unruly chocolate bangs. How can I resist? Leaning down slightly, I  
kissed already swollen lips... this was what it was all about. Holding the love of my life close, the  
beautiful night... and the sounds of Shou singing "I'm too sexy for my bow tie..." Sighing, I  
smothered my laughter. Man where was a video camera when you needed one?   
  
I guess I've come a long way sense coming to this school... I have friends, more then just Shou...  
I got stabbed, shot, almost blown up, and beat the living crap out of people, was able to save one  
of said new friends, saved Shou from a fate worse then death, rescued the princess Hee-  
chan...hehehehe... sent the crazy psychopath to the mental hospital, and lost my virginity. All in  
all, I think it was a rather productive year.   
  
"Love you Heero..." Gently, I nuzzled that delicious little neck, "Promise?" Laughing, I mock  
glared at the very solemn Hee-chan, "Cross my heart," blue eyes rolled as the little minx sighed  
in exasperation, "Duo that's your stomach..." I laughed and picked him up, spinning, "Good to  
know..." Stopping mid-spin, I held Heero aloft, looking up into sparkling cobalt eyes. "Baka", he  
whispered just before giving me a kiss... "Ai shiteru..." he whispered. I kissed him again.   
  
Hmm... it's a wonderful life... wait that's not what I wanted to say. Hold on a sec, I need to think  
of something really poetic about life and love... Umm... to be or not to be-... hold it that one's  
taken. Gah! This is hard... Ok I got it! It's better to have loved and lost then never to have loved  
at all... wait a minute... ok how about eagles may soar but weasels never get sucked into jet  
engines... what does that have to do with anything? Ok I really got it this time, if all else fails  
revert to the greats of the past... all you need is love... and a little kink... I made the last part up  
myself. Oh well later days! [1]   
  
~*~ Owari ~*~   
  
[1] Weekenders, man I love that show!   
  
~*~*~*~  
samptra: Whoo! Another story done!  
D: Baka get going on your others!  
Cas: Hahaha... samptra gets her ass kicked  
Katie: *rolls eyes* mmmhmm...   
Jay: *cackling manically* I will kill you in my manga...  
samptra: *clears throat* at this point in time usually T hit me but... T is now in the Chez  
Republic (doubt if I spelled that right...) Anyway yeah so have a good trip honey! Did anyone  
notice the tittle of the chapter? *cough*MASH*cough* 


End file.
